


Living with Alpha Jocks

by rbtorr91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Jackson, Alpha Males, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonding, Druid Danny Mahealani, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Druids, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Elemental Magic, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Building, Protective Derek, Scent Marking, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbtorr91/pseuds/rbtorr91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Stiles is a freshman starting his first year of college. A housing registration error leaves Stiles room-less until a spot opens up in Senior housing. Not only will he be living with insanely hot Senior jocks, but he will be rooming with Derek Hale, a seemingly normal friendly hunk with a secret. </p><p>College life gets even more complicated when Peter resurfaces after being presumed dead for several years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooming with the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> My First time writing fan fic, I hope you guys like it and please please PLEASE write comments and let me know what you like / don't like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles begins his Freshman year of college. He meets his insanely hot upperclassmen housemates. He develops a thing for his roommate, Derek Hale.

*Summer*

Stiles Stilinski is a typical teenager about to leave his home town to go to school in Texas. A California native, he’s leaving the state to go to college after A&M offered him a full ride. He had made some good friends at home, but none of them had dreams outside of Beacon Hills, he longed for something more.

A month before the start of the semester he received an email from the school informing him there was an error processing his housing application, something about a misspelling in his forename. For a day Stiles panicked and was on the phone nonstop with the Residential Life office trying to sort out the problem. They said they would do everything they could, and that he would be placed on several waiting lists. The next day brought another email asking if he would be OK rooming with an upperclassman, He replied  within seconds telling them he didn't care if he roomed with a janitor. One final email came in telling the boy to not worry anymore, along with housing information. After that Stiles let out a huge sigh of relief and actually got to rest and enjoy his final days of summer in Beacon Hills.

 

*Move in day*

           Move in day finally arrived. Stiles and his Dad woke up hours before the sun rose and hit the road after a quick morning shower. Stiles went back to sleep for an hour in the car, pillow and his face both pressed against the coldness of the window. The sun was coming out now and hitting Stiles in the eyes.

“Now you promise me you’ll stay out of trouble,”said the sheriff to his yawning, half asleep son. “Because I have no problem taking a day off work and hauling your ass back here if I need to.”

 

“I’m going to play it safe and plead the fifth on this one,” Stiles replied as he gave his dad a wide smile with closed sleepy eyes. he reached for the coffee that was now cold and mustered up some courage to take a gulp. “But seriously dad, I’ll be fine. I promise not to do anything dangerous, get kicked out, or get someone pregnant.”

 

He felt bad right after saying that last part. Stiles knew hew was gay, he’d known it since middle school when the boys started catching his eye more than any of the girls. He’d just gotten too good at lying to everyone about it. Still, he knew he would have to tell his dad one day, just not today. This is part of the reason why Stiles had chosen a school out of state, he would be able to find himself away from everyone he knew.

The rest of the car ride was pleasant. Stiles and his dad shared some of their favorite stories and talked about the classes Stiles was planning on taking. They finally made it to campus. They drove slowly past the dorms, cautious with the slew of students carrying beds, sofas, and boxes. Stiles’s eyes were wide with awe, the buildings, the students, the promise of a new exciting life.

After passing the dorms they drove a bit more to get to the Residential Life building where Stiles would pick up his keys. Almost immediately after parking the sheriff got a call. Stiles let him take his call while he went to find one of the students assisting with move in day. He showed them his state ID and they provided him his keys and school ID. They also informed him that only freshmen were moving in today for orientation week, that his housemates should get there sometime next weekend. He signed a few papers and took his key and ID card and made his way back to his car.

 

“Hey kiddo, I’ve got some bad news,” said the Sheriff, putting away his phone. “That was one of my deputies. His kid’s been missing since late last night.”

 

“Oh man, anyone I know?” Stiles asked

 

“Well he’s in your school year, but I doubt you knew him. Kid’s a total introvert… Even more so that you.” He said, while giving Stiles a concerned look. “He doesn't normally go out at night, which is why his dad is so worried. And no sign of his car at his normal hangouts.”

 

“So I’m guessing they’ll be needing you,” said Stiles, lowering his gaze, realizing his dad would be gone sooner than expected.

 

“Yeah, they’ll need me to get a search party together.” His dad replied, while getting some of Stiles’s stuff out of the car. “I’ll have to get going.”

 

They finished getting the last of the things into the house. A quick goodbye, and he was gone.

           Stiles was sad, but knew the liberating feeling of independence would soon hit him. He went back into his house. It was a senior suite, 3 rooms for 4 people, a kitchen, one bathroom, and a living room. There were nametags on each of the doors, his name was on the door of a double, the other name on the door was ‘Derek Hale’. The room was your standard college room, a desk, bed and mattress, waste bin, and a desk lamp. Stiles decided to take the bed by the window and started unpacking.

 

           The first day of orientation was long and dull, the gist of it was do your work on time, and don’t party too hard. Yea, right Stiles said to himself as he left the auditorium and made his way home. When Stiles got to his street he was taken by surprise to see that his house mates were in the process of moving in. One of the guys greeted him at the door.

           “Hey buddy, you must  be Stiles,” He said as he extended his arm foreword for a handshake.

“I’m Derek. It’s nice to meet you” he added. The boys shook hands and Derek noticed the confused expression on Stiles’s face.

“Oh, you must be wondering what we’re doing here ahead of schedule” Derek said, making room for the two other guys to come meet the freshman.

“Yea, I was told upperclassmen weren’t moving in for another couple of days.” Stiles said, trying to keep his cool, making his voice a decibel lower.

 

“That’s true, but sports teams get to move in early to start practicing.”

“Oh you guys are on a team?”

Derek smiled and replied, “You’re looking at the best players on the Varsity baseball team.”

           A million thoughts rushed through Stiles’s head. From how lucky I was to be living with smoking hot jocks to how fucked I was if they didn't want a freshman living with them cramping their style.

 

 

           Time passed, classes started, and Stiles’s worries subsided. All of the guys were welcoming and friendly. Living in the house alongside Stiles and Derek was Scott, another senior on the Varsity baseball team with tanned skin and deep brown eyes. He was the wildest out of the three and loved to drink and be loud and borderline obnoxious. Derek would fight him and calm him back down when he got too out of hand. And then there was Jackson, a handsome… I mean really handsome Senior who was Derek’s right hand man and a guy who spent most his time either in the gym or at home hanging out. Stiles’s wasn't sure how he pulled his straight As but he did it somehow.

The guys always invited Stiles to tag along to parties or to go into town. Stiles often declined the invitations to go to their parties, sometimes because he knew he would feel awkward at a party with only team members, and other times to uphold his promise he made to his dad. He would instead opt to stay in and do work or watch porn.

 

Derek made extra efforts to make Stiles feel at ease and welcomed.

“You ever wonder why they placed you to live with me?” Derek asked one afternoon while sharing a beer with Stiles on their porch. “Or even care where I’m from?” He asked flashing Stiles a mischievous grin.

“I assume it’s because you have the worst luck out of the entire Senior class” Stiles said, sipping his beer. “That Res-Life forced you to share your room.”

“Well, Res Life did reach out to me, but for a reason. Not at random.” He paused to allow a look of confusion to grow on the younger man’s face. “I’m from Beacon Hills too.” Derek finally let out. “And they thought it might be easier to just live with someone from the same town.”

They talked on for another hour about growing up in Beacon Hills and about how it was weird they never saw each other around town. The pairing was working. Stiles was adjusting well. But he was beginning to develop feelings for Derek, a weird mix of admiration, adoration, and lust. The young boy didn't want these coming to the surface. Derek was an older, hot, confident jock. And Stiles found it impossible to not think about him at all times.

 

Derek, Scott, and Jackson were all in great shape and always wore clothes that showcased their muscled bodies. Texas weather also encouraged less clothing, especially around the house. Stiles liked to hang out in the living room and watch them lounge. Derek was built solid, he was the tallest at 6’, olive skinned with light brown hair. He had bulging arms, big pecs, and a six pack, all of which was lightly covered by black scruffy hair. He always had a decent amount of scruff on his face which Stiles found himself often wondering how it would feel to kiss him. Jackson was a little shorter than Derek and slightly leaner but still had nice biceps and was ripped. He had pale skin and straight brown hair he always styled to look preppy and composed. Finally there was Scott, who had a similar build shape to that of Jacksons, although with a darker  skin tone. He had strong meaty legs with some hair on them. Stiles was in heaven. On warmer days they wore nothing but gym shorts which made them look like modern day Greek gods.

           Stiles loved the nights as well. The guys had morning practice so they would all go to bed at around midnight. Stiles was a night owl so he got most of his work done at night in his room. When the nights began to get warmer Derek began going to bed with nothing but boxers on. The hot nights would make him toss his covers aside in his sleep. Stiles was always tempted to look but was always worried Derek would catch him looking.

Stiles got excited when he noticed that Derek snores while in deep sleep. The light from his desk lamp was enough to light up the room enough for Stiles to clearly see him on his bed.

           Derek slept like a real stud. Flat on his back, big powerful arms at his side, and his legs wide enough apart that they let a little breeze through his boxers. Stiles loved when Derek slept without his covers because he was able to see that the stud actually got boners while he slept. Derek wore boxers without the button on the fly and so it gave the younger man a clear view to the jock’s cock. In his sleep Derek never got fully hard, but from what Stiles could see he was around 8 inches long and really thick. He was also uncircumcised and he had a lot of foreskin which made Stiles drool.

           On weekend nights Derek would go out to party and often picked up chicks. He would bring them back to the room and would give Stiles a heads up in advance so he would leave the room open for him. On those nights Stiles would sleep in the living room, which wasn’t too bad because they had a large comfortable couch.

But Stiles’s favorite nights were those in which Derek would go out with Scott the whole night. He would come back to the room at around 3 in the morning, undress and knock out on his bed. His snoring on these nights was much louder and on one of these nights Stiles got up the courage to do something a bit risky. He slowly got out of bed and went over to the room door to lock it. He turned on his desk light and moved it to point against the wall to make sure none of the light would disturb and wake up Derek.

           As Stiles stepped closer to the snoring jock’s bed he was able to smell the thick smell of beer coming from the jock’s mouth. Looking at his massive naked body in the dim light got the boy hard almost instantly. Stiles noticed the tent in Derek’s boxers again, and after moments of building up courage he reached through the fly and grabbed his semi-hard jock cock. It was very warm and just a little moist because of the hot summer night. The boy slowly began to jerk him through the fly, carefully paying attention to his rhythmic snoring and to any other signs the jock might wake up. Finally Stiles slowly pulled his cock out through the fly and let it pulse in the dim light. It was the finest piece of meat Stiles had seen, of course most of the cocks he had seen were through a computer screen. The boy let go of it and just stared at it, watching how the throbbing would slowly pull back the foreskin a little. Even all the way hard now his cockhead was still covered by a good amount of foreskin. The tip of his cockhead had a steady stream of precum coming out. Derek’s snoring remained loud and steady so the boy decided to taste him.

The young boy’s heart was racing, his palms moist from the mix of fear and arousal. Stiles slowly leaned forward and licked the drop of precum that was just coming out of his cock. He savored the taste, and his mind began to race. He was actually tasting the seed of a college stud. The boy started to circle the stud's cockhead with his tongue, savoring his taste with each lick.

Using his tongue he slowly pushed back his foreskin until he finally had the jock’s whole cockhead in my mouth. Stiles slowly began to suckle a steady stream of pre-cum out of the hunk. Out of nowhere the boy felt the stud’s hand grab his head and forced it onto his cock. He shoved what felt like at least 8 solid inches of his manhood down the boys throat.

He murmured, “yeah bitch, take it.”

           Stiles panicked and quickly lifted his head allowing himself to breathe. He quickly backed away from the stud and was worried he was going to get beaten to a bloody pulp right there and then. But then he noticed that not only was Derek not getting up, but his snoring continued.

“He was still asleep” Stiles whispered to himself with a look of fear and relief on his face.

           He was safe, for now. The boy decided it would be far to risky to proceed, so he turned off his light, climbed into bed and jacked himself off as he savored the jock’s taste in his mouth and looked over at his glistening, throbbing cock in the moonlight.

 

*A few hours later*

 

Derek woke up after a rough night out with Scott, it was 6 in the morning and the sun was barely coming out. He looked down to see his morning wood, fully hard and throbbing. The full moon was getting closer, it always had this effect on him. He turned to Stiles’s bed where the boy was blissfully sleeping, a light snore coming from his mouth. He looked at Stiles’s thin sweet lips as he finished jacking himself off. In a couple of minutes he was bucking his hips and grunting as he shot his thick load all over his abs.

  
End of Chapter 1


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is here, Derek turns down a night of partying with Scott and Jackson to work on a Senior assignment. Stiles stays in the room as well. The boys bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. This one is heavily smut, next one i'll try and add more plot.

A couple of days passed by since the night Stiles sucked Derek’s cock. Derek didn’t bring it up or act any differently so the younger boy assumed he was in the clear. Things seemed to have gone back to normal, that is, until the guys’ season was about to begin. The guys had been working out hard all semester and their hard work on the field and in the gym was paying off. All of them had gotten bigger than they were at the beginning of the year. The friendly competition of who could be in the best shape was paying off, and Stiles got to reap the rewards. Being in better shape made them want to show it off even more, so the young boy would be surrounded by near naked jocks at all times.

Friday came around and the guys were getting ready to go to the local bar to unwind from the week but also to celebrate the game that they had won earlier that day. Derek was in the room still at his desk when Scott and a shirtless Jackson came into the room. 

 

“Hey man, we’re leaving in ten, so get ready.” said Jackson as he pulled on a t-shirt that covered his six pack but hugged his big pecs nicely. 

“I can’t go out tonight guys, have this big paper for my seminar due on monday. Shits worth 40% of my grade so it has to be perfect.” replied Derek, who was wearing a blue tank top and red gym shorts. He gave Jackson a frown and soon the boys were out the door. 

Derek had been working on this paper all week. The man was sleeping less and he had even passed on shaving. His scruffiness was at an entire new level and Stiles found it extremely sexy. It wasn’t a lot, but enough to make him look rugged, and it drove Stiles nuts. 

After the guys left Stiles got back to writing his own paper. An easy 3 page assignment on climate change that was trivial in comparison to Derek’s assignment. But the boy opened his laptop and started browsing the interwebs for articles. The room was quiet, except for the quick 

Two hours passed by quickly and Stiles was almost done with his assignment when he heard Derek shutting his laptop. The boy turned around to see him at his desk stretching both of his big arms in the air and letting out a big manly grunt. He could see the defined outlines of his big triceps as he stretched, and the boy began to get hard. 

_Fuck._ He thought to himself. 

_How is it that everything he does fucking does this to me?_ he wondered while looking down at the tent in his own shorts.

Derek swung around in his chair and lowered his arms, bringing his right hand down to scratch his crotch. It was an amazing sight but Stiles quickly turned away before he noticed he was looking at him. 

"Man I can't keep focus anymore." Derek said in an unemotional tone. " I could go for a study break… a nice blowjob would do just the trick."

_FUCK. What’s happening?!_ Stiles thought to himself. Derek had never behaved like this. _He must have remembered!!!_ The boy began to panic. He was too afraid to move, but somehow he managed to slowly turn around and look at him. 

 "Wish someone was here to help me out with this." 

He was groping a massive hard-on under his gym shorts. 

Stiles was so nervous and embarrassed, he could feel his blood rush up to my face which now must have been as red as his shorts. 

"Derek I'm sorry I..."

"Save it buddy. You think you were the first guy to have my cock in their mouth?"

Stiles didn't say anything. It was difficult enough to try and look him in the eyes. 

"From what I can remember of that night you were doing a pretty good job. Now get over here and finish what you started.” Derek said, tugging the front of his shorts. 

Without much hesitation Stiles got up an made his way to the jock who was standing up and pulling down his shorts. Upon it’s release, his cock sprung upwards and bobbed a little, it wasn’t fully hard yet but it already looked 8 inches long and was getting bigger and thicker with each throb. The younger boy kneeled before the powerful jock and reached for his cock.It still felt kind of rubbery, something that the boy hoped to change very soon. 

“Work your magic buddy” said the big hunk. 

That was all the permission Stiles needed. He took the big cock head into his tiny mouth and began sucking lightly. The jock tasted just as he had that night, and the longer Stiles sucked the more precum oozed out and the better he tasted. He licked the entirety of his throbbing dick to make it easier to deep throat. Derek realized what the boy was doing and when Stiles put his cock head back in his mouth he placed his hand on the back of the boy’s head and quickly impaled him on his now 10 inch manhood.  

“That’s it bitch.” he grunted “Take that big dick.”

_This was exactly how it happened that night,_ Stiles thought. Only this time he was wide awake and in full control. Normally when the boy gave head he had to breath through his nose, but Derek’s cock was so big it made that impossible. The jock loved seeing Stiles struggle to breathe as he fucked the boys throat with his big cock, he would let out a manly dominant chuckle every time his new bitch gagged on his cock. 

Derek stood up and put his big hands on both sides of the boy’s head and started bucking his hips. At first he was almost gentle, smoothly gliding his cock along the boy’s tongue and into his throat, but he quickly picked up the pace. 

“That’s it bitch! God Damn you’re sucking that dick good!” moaned the jock fucking his face. “This what you wanted, right little bitch? A real man’s dick.”

Stiles of course couldn't reply. He had 10 inches of man meat clogging his throat,so the boy just gave a soft whimper and nodded his head as much as the cock in his mouth would allow him to. 

“Say it bitch.” Derek commanded in a dominant tone as he pulled his cock all the way out allowing Stiles to breathe again. But before he could reply the jock began smacking his face with his thick spit covered cock. The boy just took the facial assault. The jock’s cock was rock hard and really thick so each smack actually hurt a little, he knew that, and loved that. So did Stiles.  

“You want my cum little bitch?” 

The boy tried to reply but he kept getting smacked in the face so he gave up trying to speak and just nodded. 

“Good, you’re going to have to suck it out.” he replied as he stopped the attack and peeled back his foreskin. It was the hottest invitation to suck a dick the boy had ever seen. The man’s cock head was a deep red and really engorged. Stiles knew he was going to need release soon. So the boy grabbed the jock’s rock hard cock and started circling the edge of his cock head with his slick tongue which prompted a big moan from the jock. 

The boy started sucking on his cock head vigorously while jacking off the rest of his length with his right hand and massaging the man’s huge balls with his left hand. 

“Aww fuck man, get ready to swallow my nut. I’m cumming!!!” growled the big jock as Stiles felt his cock get thicker in his mouth. The first shot of his seed filled the boy’s mouth, it was warm and thick, and only had a faint hint of bitterness which tasted great. Luckily for the cum hungry boy there was more where that came from, and he quickly swallowed only to have his mouth filled again with more shots of jock cum. The entire time Derek was moaning loudly and was arching himself upwards while both of his hands were placed firmly on the boy’s head. He looked to be in pain but in heaven at the same time. After his cum filled the boy’s mouth for a fourth time, his orgasm started subsiding, and he slowly sat down on his bed. Like the hungry cum slut that Stiles was he followed his cock and hungrily sucked out as much as was still slowly coming out. 

“Fuck.” sighed Derek in relief, face flustered and sweaty. “I really needed that man.”

“It was my pleasure.” Stiles replied as he sucked out one last wad of his cum.

“You going to share that?”

Stiles was shocked by the question. The boy stayed frozen, believing he had just imagined the question, but then in one swift motion Derek did a crunch to grab him and lifted the smaller guy next to him on his bed. The jock allowed him to rest his head on his bicep as he began to kiss him. The hiss started off gentle, but then progressed into a more heated passionate make out session. This continued for what seemed like an hour to Stiles. He was finally feeling the scruff against his face and he was in complete bliss. Stiles couldn’t think, all he could process was the feeling of his lips and the roughness of the scruff the man had neglected to shave. 

“Can’t be this rough with girls” Derek finally said, not pulling away quite yet. “Also half of them don’t like me to bust my nut in their mouth.” he said and then continued kissing the boy. He stopped and looked at him.

Derek again successfully recognized the confused expression on Stiles’s face and gave him a sexy grin. 

“Sorry if I scared you a little.”Derek’s harmful voice had returned.

“No, I liked it. It just came out of nowhere.” The younger boy replied. “I’m sorry for that other...”

“Stop right there,” Again he cut him off. “ I’m glad that you did that. Like I said before, girls are a hassle. Besides, a friend from back home and I had a deal like this back home. You reminded me a lot of him, and I’m glad you turned out to be a great cock sucker too.” he said playfully, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“So what happens now?” Stiles asked as he reached down to play with the man’s now rubbery dick. 

“We keep this between us,” Derek replied, planting a kiss on the boy’s pink cheek. “And if you want to keep going that’ll be great with me. You’ve got one hot little mouth there buddy, I hadn’t cum like that in a while.”

“Did you ever fuck your best friend from home?” Stiles asked as he kissed him again. 

“All the time.” The jock replied with a smile. “But we’ll have to work our way up to that. Tonight, I’ve got this fucking paper to finish.”

The boys kissed for another five minutes before Derek finally got up and pulled his shorts back on. This is how Stile’s first semester of college started, he was excited for what the rest of the year would bring.

 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up happy the morning after hooking up with Derek. He enjoys only a few minutes of peace before he joins a hungover Jackson for breakfast and things get complicated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback PLZZZZZZ  
> SOME plot in this one. Hope you Enjoy.

The following morning after Derek had fed Stiles his cock everything seemed to have gone back to normal again. It felt nice for Stiles to wake up and not have to fear if his roommate was going to bring up him giving him a blowjob in his sleep and then proceeding to kick his ass. _Yep, everything’s just peachy._ Stiles thought to himself.

It was 7:30 in the morning and Derek was already out of the room, doing his morning workout routine. Scott and Jackson had similar routines, but they usually took a break from them on the weekends, part of the reason being to recover from the partying that comes with being star athletes. Stiles walked into the living room to find an empty bottle of whiskey by Scott’s door. _Classic Scott,_ he chuckled to himself and made his way to the kitchen where he joined Jackson who was having breakfast. 

Jackson was sitting at the table, wearing nothing but blue boxers. He was sitting facing the window so the sunlight was hitting his body, giving him a golden glow worthy of only true greek gods. His hair was a little messy and Stiles was able to see how all of his abs moved when he laughed. He was fiddling with his phone and had a really cute smile on his face. 

“Morning” The younger boy said to him as he grabbed a bowl for cereal. 

“Morning buddy. How was your night?” Jackson asked as he stuck a spoonful of Trix into his mouth.  

“Probably not as good as yours. I was here all night working on an assignment.” Stiles replied as he poured some milk into his bowl. “Luckily Derek was here to keep me company otherwise I might have gone insane.”

Just thinking about what he had done with Derek the night before sent a jolt of excitement through boy’s body and his cock started to stiffen, good thing he sat down quickly at the table. 

“You seem happy, good news?” Stiles asked the jock after noticing he had hardly moved his eyes away from his phone. 

“Yea man. I met someone at a party last night.” He replied as he tried to fight a bigger smile on his face. Just then Stiles realized Jackson was still drunk. The jock’s eyes, although bright, were still showing the telling signs of inebriation. Stiles noticed that he had stopped eating now and while one hand continued to play with the phone, the other had wandered down south to play with something else. 

Stiles choked on my cereal when he realized what was happening. After clamping both hands into a fist he pounded on his own chest and coughed up some cereal. _Jackson is sexting!_ Stiles concluded. 

He stood up and got a glass of water from the sink behind Jackson to help him with the choking, but as he turned back he was able to see what he was groping. The boy nearly spat out the water in his mouth, but he was able to keep myself composed long enough to take in the view. The near naked hunk was rhythmically stroking a massive bulge in his shorts. He was completely in his own world, and Stiles stood quietly behind him so as to not disturb what was happening.

Another buzz from his phone, and his hand momentarily left his manhood to type another message. The boy leaned in closer to try and read what he was writing but he couldn't make out much of the writing. The jock began to lean back out Stiles was able read the name of the person he was sending the message to. _Isaac._

_Fuck_. Stiles thought to himself. Jackson is gay too. Then he quickly rid myself of that thought remembering him having plenty of girls over in his room in the past. _He must be bi_. There have been nights that he doesn’t come back to our place, but then again, all the guys did that from time to time, but Jackson must have also been sleeping with guys. Stiles composed myself and tried to hide his own boner from view. He sat back down at the table, this time a bit closer to Jackson. He resumed eating as best he could, while sneaking glances at the horny jock seated next to him. 

Jackson’s focus on his phone was being interrupted. His senses were a bit messed up because of the alcohol. His entire focus was on his phone but he heard something that distracted him. A heartbeat, and a smell… _Stiles’s smell._ He continued to look at his phone and subtly focused his senses on the boy sitting on the table. He could smell him, not just him… but also Derek. _Way to go man._ He mentally congratulated Derek. But he also smelled lust in the boy. 

As the boy was finishing up his cereal Jackson swiftly sprang up, and as he did, the tip of his manhood hit the table and gave a loud thud. 

“Fuck, I’ve gotta to take a piss”, Jackson said as he quickly made his way to their bathroom, leaving his phone behind. Stile’s curiosity got the best of him, and as he reached to pick up his phone, it vibrated in his hand. The new message read, ‘ _I’d never been fucked like that b4. U were so rough I thought U were going 2 tear me in two’._

_Damn_ , Stiles thought, _this lucky guy must have had the best fuck of his life at the hands of my suite mate_. His boner began to throb harder in his pajamas, and then a second message followed soon after. ‘ _I wish I could be Ur cum dump for at least another nite.’_  

“AH!” Stiles let out as he dropped the phone. His heart began to race after reading the message, the drunken jock peeing down the hall is not only into guys, but is apparently just as aggressive and rough as Derek. Stiles put the phone down, he decided leaving would be the best course of action. He didn't want to let Jackson know that he had stumbled onto his secret. He walked back to his room, stopping in the hallway where the sound of pissing water was strong. 

Despite the crashing sound of his stream hitting the water, Jackson was able to hear Stile’s heartbeat, now clearer than ever. In his drunk state Jackson decided to have some fun. He had fucked Isaac the night before but he was in the mood for a blowjob. 

Stiles heard the toilet flush and Jackson emerged from the bathroom with his boner still firmly pressing against the fabric of his shorts. He caught himself starring, then moved his eyes to meet Jacksons, only to swirly move them away back to his room door. 

“What are you doing Stiles?” he said in a low deep tone, it almost sounded like a growl. 

“Nothing Jackson,” Stiles muttered out, reaching for the knob of the door, only for Jackson to grab his wrist and move his hand over to his throbbing knob.

“I have a problem here, and I’d like you to take care of it for me” Jackson said as he slipped the younger boy’s hand into his shorts. 

 

Stiles was in a very awkward position, he had spent that morning developing feelings for Derek that were stronger than lust. He knew not much time had passed, but he trusted Derek, he trusted his eyes, his perfect smile. The feeling of being in his arms. Stiles didn't want to ruin something potentially good for him. 

“Jackson… I can’t.” He said weakly, making eye contact with Jackson, expecting to see drunken eyes but what he saw instead freaked him out. Jackson’s eyes were glowing… not because of the sun this time, they were red, bright red. 

“Is this because of Derek?” Jackson asked, a chuckle in his voice. “What? you guys hook up once and you’re all of a sudden his?”

_How do you know?!_ Stiles thought to himself, barely able to think, between the feelings of fear, lust, and confusion he was experiencing he couldn't talk. 

“C’mon Stiles, I know you want this.” Jackson said, using his hand to make Stiles’s own hand massage his throbbing manhood. “I see the way you look at us. The way you look away when I catch you. I can fucking smell the lust on you.” he growled. His face getting closer to the boy's. 

Stiles was overwhelmed. This situation had completely deteriorated and he was about to give in to lust. Then the front door slammed open. 

Derek stormed past the living room and into the hallway, pushing Jackson back and freeing Stiles from the drunken jock’s grasp.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Jackson?!” Derek roared at him, his eyes, glowing the same crimson red as the other jock’s. That’s the last thing Stiles remembered seeing before he lost consciousness. 

 End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you liked, tell me what you hated.  
> Thanks :)


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up to find Derek in his room. Derek has to calm him down, or at least get him to stop crying, and try to explain to him what they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to go into the whole Hale family fire, I think. I'm trying to stay away from mentioning any of Derek's family.  
> I kind of mention Peter in this chapter although I'm not sure if i want to include him...thoughts? 
> 
> The bad guy will be identified in the next chapter.

Stiles was in a darkness. There were sounds of voices but they were far off in the distance. He knew he wasn't asleep. Every now and then the boy would be able to make out one or two sentences.

"You're still drunk, Jackson!" 

"You were willing to throw away everything we've worked for just to get your dick sucked"

"You freaked him out!"

"Go wake up Scott, We have to meet Chris at noon. Try and sober up."

 

The voices went away and so too did the darkness. Some time later lights and colors finally settled and Stiles realized he was in his bed. He was looking out the window at the blue sky, he looked on as several clouds drifted by still unable to form thoughts. He shifted a little and looked over to the door where he saw Derek, leaning back on the door frame, arms crossed against his chest.

Memories of what he had seen that morning came rushing back. The young boy's heart began racing as images of red eyes flashed in his head. He tried sitting up on the bed, back pressed against the bed frame trying to gain a few more inches between him and Derek.

The boy's face contorted, fear etched into every fold on his brow. His eyes began to fill with tears, he could feel his palms wet as well, shaking, trying to hold the weight of his frame. The man moved off the door frame and began walking over to Stiles, a look of concern on his face.

_He's about to have a heart attack... or pass out again._ Even without superhuman hearing Derek could hear how hard the boy's heart was pumping.

“Stiles, please calm down.” Derek said, in a concerned tone. He hadn’t had any time to prepare how he was going to tell Stiles, he had been trying to build up trust between him ands the boy but now Jackson had gone and ruined all of that in the course of a morning. The boys tears were now flowing down his cheeks.

Derek sat down on the edge of the bed, and instantly Stiles lifted both his arms, attempting to protect himself from the man.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Stiles.” Derek continued, “I know you’re scared. I would be too if I were in your shoes. I promise you…” Derek said looking Stiles in his tear filled eyes, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Please leave me alone.” Stiles said, in a soft, broken tone. He took a shaky breath, “I don’t know what you and Jackson are, but I know I don’t want any part of this.” Stiles’s overactive mind was already thinking about telling his dad, having to move out of the house, _out of the school_ he thought. The waterworks came back.

“Stiles you need to calm down.” Derek said, in a more stern tone now, placing a firm grip on the boys shoulder. “You have questions. And I have answers.”

Stiles knocked Derek's hand off, he wiped the tears off his face“What the hell _are_ you.” He was still afraid but had begun to get his nerves under control. Having Derek so close to him, he could smell him, that somehow calmed him down but it didn't alleviate any of the anger he was feeling. 

“I saw your eyes. Yours _and_ Jackson’s. What is it? Steroids?! Are you guys vampires, aliens, _what?!”_

Derek was surprised by the change in tone in the boy. The emotions he sensed from the boy had shifted, from overwhelming fear to anger with a hint of lust underneath. The jock was also glad Stiles had phrased his question the way he did. It was as good an opener as he could get. 

“Not vampires. Not aliens. Werewolves.” The man replied, face showing nothing but complete seriousness.

Stiles let out a breath. The expression on his face was a blend of disbelief and desperation. The tears had stopped but his heart was still racing. 

“ _Werewolves,_ ” the boy repeated in an unsure tone. “I… don't…” 

He didn't have to finish his sentence, Derek already knew he wasn't going to be convinced until he saw it for himself. The jock got off the bed and stood up.

“I’ll show you,” Derek said, soft growl in his voice now. “Don’t pass out again.”

Derek flicked his wrists forward, revealing his claws. The crimson in his eyes returned, and his fangs grew. Finally he let out a roar, and any disbelief held by the boy was gone. 

 

Derek shifted back. 

After finally accepting that Derek would do him no harm, Stiles opened up.

He spent the next hour asking Derek every question that popped into his head.

 

“Since when…” “Since birth”

“Is your whole family…” “No, just me and an uncle.”

“Ok, so you, Jackson. Is Scott one too” “Yes.”

“What can you do…” “Heightened strength…smell…hearing…healing” _Wait, this is all probably super illegal for sports,_ Stiles thought to himself but didn't share.

“Can you die..” “Yes”

“Do you have it under control?” “Most of the time… except at and around full moons” Stiles had seen the moon the night before out of his window. 

“So last night, the moon was almost full…” “I don't lose control like others.” _Jackson “_ What the full moon does to me is it makes me… hornier than usual.” Derek replied, perfect smile/grin returning. 

“Ah” Stiles replied, and he caught himself blushing. 

 

“So please, don't be afraid of me.” Derek said, closing the space between them, planting a warm, reassuring kiss on the boy. “I’ll talk to Jackson. The full moon and alcohol don't mix well together. But thats not an excuse.” Derek kissed Stiles again, this time with more passion and strength. “and besides, I don't share.” The red in his eyes returned.

Derek sensed a spike in fear in the boy, he changed the color of his eyes and grabbed onto the boys hand. “I like you Stiles. I know this is a lot to take in but I hope I’ve at least convinced you we’re not monsters.” 

“Well I don't know if you convinced me of that,” Stiles said giving a small smile, his humor making an appearance. “But I like you too.” This time it was Stiles initiating the kiss. The boys continued their kiss, stopping every minute or so to catch their breath. Derek looked over at the clock over his desk. 

“Fuck,” He let out, raising himself of Stiles’s bed. “We’re really late for something important.” He quickly leaned back down and gave the boy one last peck on his soft lips. 

“Werewolf stuff…” Derek said, stripping naked, his semi hard dick sticking out. He struggled to tuck his package into a pair of black briefs. After he put on some jeans and a t shirt. “Our lives aren't without their complications. But I don't want to overwhelm you with too much now.” He said putting on his tennis shoes. 

“C’mon, you gotta tell me a bit more than that.” Stiles said as he got out of bed, his own erection pressing against his pajamas. 

“OK.” Derek replied, making his way to boy and placing both of his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “We’re on our way to talk to a werewolf hunter… who’s moonlighting as a dean here.” 

Stiles, too confused, just decided to let it go. He felt Derek kiss him again, and in a blink of an eye the jock was out the door.

_A werewolf hunter?… They’re on their way to TALK… to a DEAN… that hunts WEREWOLVES._

Stiles let out a huge sigh. _What. The. Fuck._

 

End of Chapter 4

 


	5. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and his fellow Alpha Jocks learn some troubling news.  
> Flashback to how Derek and Chris Argent became allies
> 
> *Author Note* - Went back and removed Matt's character completely. Didn't know where I was going with that. Derek now seems like less of a bad guy and it makes his relationship with Stiles easier to develop.   
> This is also why there is one less chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't decided if I'm going to include Allison in this... what do you guys think?

Derek, Jackson, and Scott had been on the road for 20 minutes. They had taken Derek's Camaro, Jackson being Derek's right hand man rode shotgun, leaving Scott in the back by himself. The drive had been quiet. Scott, not knowing the full details of that morning’s events, was confused by the tension in the car.

“So..." Scott started, trying to ease some of the tension. "Rough night?"

"Rough morning." Derek replied, his grip on the wheel tightening. 

Nothing else was said for a good minute, but Scott could see and _feel_ the discomfort in Jackson. His palms were sweaty, his breath erratic, and he was trying to calm his heart-rate as best he could but to no avail. 

"Look, I'm really sorry, bro." Jackson finally broke his silence. "I don't know what I was thinking...." He kept going, but the older boy never replied or even looked at him, "I promise I wont..." his voice broke and trailed off, he knew Derek wasn't paying attention. He stopped, feeling defeated. He couldn't believe that he had done something so stupid. When he first laid eyes on Stiles he knew he found the kid attractive. But Jackson was so used to getting whatever he wanted. He knew he had gone too far this time.

Derek was feeling conflicted. Jackson had never given him any reason to distrust him, but what he had done that morning to Stiles had Derek rethinking how loyal Jackson was. A Jackson in his right mind would never attempt something like that, but he still couldn't forgive him for what _would've_ happened if he hadn't gotten home when he did. There was no doubt in his mind that Jackson would have stuffed the boys mouth with his fat jock dick. And that thought, made Derek both incredibly angry and aroused… 

They made it to a farm in the next town over. There was an old mailbox by the side of the road that had 'Argent' recently painted over its rust. The farm was well kept, painted recently and the surrounding land well maintained. Chris and his family had a good cover going for them. 

It was no surprise to Derek that Chris was able to get his position as Dean of the Students, he knew the Argents to be a highly motivated family. Whatever they put their minds to they could achieve. Derek both admired and feared that. At the end of the day the Argents were still hunters, and Derek never let himself forget that. 

Derek had met the Argents back in Beacon Hills. The alpha jock had saved Chris's life one night on a full moon when a newly bitten omega nearly ripped the hunters throat out. Derek had been injured in the fight and Chris took him back to his house unsure of whether to finish him off or spare his life, just as he did his. He decided on the latter and when Derek woke they had a long conversation on what would be best for the greater good. Chris began using Derek on some of his stranger and more dangerous assignments, and in return Chris promised to trust and never hurt the young man. Their assignments brought them closer. 

Together, they helped each other uncover dark truths that they would have been unable to see alone. Derek’s uncle, Peter, had manipulated the younger wolf his entire life, using the jock to do things that would solely benefit the man. It was Chris who discovered Peter’s plan. One full moon, he planned on killing not only Derek, but other betas and alphas in the area, all in the same night in attempt to unlock some greater power. 

Peter’s plan might have succeeded if it wasn’t for Chris’s trigger happy sister, Kate, who took it upon herself to go on a werewolf killing spree, killing half of the wolves Peter had planned on killing regardless of whether or not they had killed before. Two body trails eventually led to the same place, the Beacon Hills Preserve. Derek helped Chris track both of them down, to a cliff side where they had both cornered a defenseless beta. Before Peter could rip the werewolves’ throat out, the huntress put a silver bullet through the young beta’s skull, stealing the kill. Peter roared, and she turned her gun on him. Derek was about to run into the fight, not fully confident in who he would be attacking when Chris firmly grabbed him by the arm. 

He pulled him down and they both watched as Kate shot twice at the Alpha and missed, allowing the wolf to close the space between the two. Peter’s claws were drawn and he was determined to get another kill, he didn't care she wasn't a werewolf. The huntress reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a a grenade, she removed the pin and threw it forward, free hand immediately drawing her gun. 

Chris turned to Derek and told him to cover his ears as hard as he could. The next second the grenade began emitting a high pitched sound and the charging Alpha fumbled to the ground. Kate, circled around, towards the cliff, trying to get some space between herself and the erratic wolf. She shot two rounds into Peter’s left arm, and reached down to reload. Peter’s resistance to the sound emitter was not something Kate had anticipated. She had no time to reload, she instead reached for a silver dagger and aimed to drive it into the Alphas heart. Peter lunged forward, claws easily ripping through her bulletproof vest, blood gushing out anywhere it could. He stood at the edge of the cliff, his claws still lodged in the huntress’s chest, a dagger now in his own. The combination of the wolfsbane laced dagger and the emitter was too overwhelming. In a few moments, the Alpha lost his footing, sending them both over. 

Chris rushed over to the emitter and shut it off, he then went to look over the cliff. Despite it being a full moon, the forrest was pitch black, but what he couldn't see, Derek could hear. There was a river running at the bottom. 

Chris, his hunters, Derek, all looked for the bodies for weeks, never finding much more that scraps of their clothing and some blood here and there. They hoped for the best scenario, but knew deep down that at least one of them had made it out alive. Now years later, Chris was about to confirm what Derek had feared for so long.

 

They stepped out of the car and walked over to the door. The house appeared empty, the hunter greeted and invited the wolves into his den.

 

“They both survived.” Chris said, cutting right to the chase. “There had been rumors for years, but I wanted to get definitive proof before informing you.”

 

Derek took a deep breath, and let it out. That feeling that Peter had been defeated so easily had always bothered the him. Life would have been so much easier had he died that night. But it was worse still, _Kate_ had survived as well.

 

“ _Both?”_ Derek asked, confusion and anger in his voice. “I saw Peter practically rip her heart out.”

 

Chris pulled out an ATT Samsung Galaxy tablet and loaded a video file. 

“This footage was taken back in Beacon Hills, last week.” Chris said, handing the tablet over to the Derek. "We've confirmed that these two murders outside of town were werewolf attacks." 

Derek hit play on the device. "This camera from a hidden home security system shows the second victim running through the woods towards a trailer home. The last couple of frames speak for themselves.”

 Derek looked closely at the footage, the young man was running forwards the home, Derek could see a lens flare in his eyes. _A beta._ He was a few feet from the door when a second figure, whose speed was incredible, reaches him. It’s only once the figure stops to kill the boy, that Derek can see that it’s clearly Kate. Only she too has lens flares where her eyes should be. A man then walks over next to her, while dragging the lifeless body of another boy. The two share a kiss, and then walk off with their respective kills. The footage stops.

 

Scott and Jackson knew about Kate, and Peter. Jackson was just beginning to put two and two together when Scott spoke up.

“I thought they killed each other.” Scott broke the silence, “How do they go from killing each other to killing _together_?” 

“Both of them should have died that night.” Chris replied, “Kate’s dagger was laced with wolfsbane, but she carried an antidote. She saved Peter’s life, or they saved each other rather. Out of necessity. Kate knew she wouldn't survive out in the woods by herself, Peter must have nursed her back to health. Both of them, parasites by nature, clung to life.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Derek asked, handing the tablet back to Chris. 

 

“They’ve gotten stronger, and are no doubly heading this way.” Chris said, sternness in his voice, “You’re an alpha pack right now, but you need more… you need to amplify your power through direct bonds… you each need a beta.” 

 

A beta? Derek thought to himself.

 

_Stiles_. 

 

 

 

End of Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for Betas for the other two? ;)


	6. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles spends the entire day in the basement of the library researching lycanthropy. He's so focused on his research he doesn't see Derek come in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one!

It was now late afternoon. Stiles had spent the majority of the day in the basement of the  library. His life had been so simple, so straightforward. He thought being gay was as out of the ordinary as it would get, but the past few weeks had completely changed that. He had met some extraordinary people, one of which showed genuine interest in him. He wanted to know more about them… about him, about his kind. So naturally the library was the place to go.

The boy normally liked sitting on the second floor, where he could stare out of the window when his eyes grew tired of the computer screen but all of the books on lycanthropy were, no surprise, located in the basement. He was sure the research assistant he spoke to was a little startled, but he had insisted it was for a course on mythology and urban legends. She had given him some books to look up that provided him with tons of information. Just when he thought he beginning to understand… bites, full moons, shifts… he came across another text that contradicted the one before.

But Stiles was in his element. The speed at which the boy went through the books and jotted down notes rivaled that of a senior just hours before handing in a thesis. The floor was completely empty, the last student he had seen pass through there had been hours ago. He was all alone in a corner of the library, his feet kicked up on the table, holding a book on werewolf strength with one hand, while the other reached for his nearly empty coffee cup. He sipped the last of it and turned the page. He nearly spit out the coffee when he saw a very explicit drawing of a muscular man shifting into a wolf. I have to stop doing that. He thought to himself while gulping down the coffee that remained in his mouth.

He kept looking at the man, his bulging arms, his broad chest, it reminded him of Derek. The start of his erection made him move his feet off the table, but his eyes remained fixated on the image. An alpha in his prime. Read the caption at the bottom. Those are the exact words he would use to describe Derek. He was so deep in thought he didn’t hear the man approach.

“There you are!”

“Whaaa!” Stiles yelled and jumped out of his seat. The book he was reading went flying into the air.

He looked up to see a laughing Derek, who bent over to pick up the book Stiles had flung.

 

“I think you dropped something…” Derek said, picking up the book. A wide grin spread across the jock’s face. “ Remind you of anyone?” He asked flipping the book back around to Stiles, showing the drawing of the naked Alpha.

“Nope…” Stiles lied, red all over his face. “Not anyone in particular….”

Derek stepped forward, “I guess you haven't gotten to the part where we can tell when people are lying.” he reached out and firmly squeezed the younger boy’s erection. A soft cry escaping from the boy’s mouth.

“Derek!...” said Stiles, his voice high pitched and soft at the same time. “Stop… we’ll get caught…”

Derek’s other hand reached around to grab Stiles’s lower back and he pulled him closer, all while still massaging the boy’s hard-on.

“It’s 9 pm on a Saturday night…” Derek dragged his nose along the boy’s neck and breathed in his scent. “No one is going to bother us.”

The wolf could smell eagerness, and a hint of fear. Seemed the boy was actually afraid of getting caught. Derek found that amusing. He kept sniffing and kissing him, trying to get the boy’s lust to overpower any fear he had in him.

It started working, and Stiles began running his hands up the alpha’s muscular back. His hands reached over to Derek’s arms as the man finished up with his neck. Derek was now kissing him deeply, tongue exploring the younger boy’s mouth. They kissed and groped for some time, until Derek decided to move things along. He broke their kiss and took a step back. He pulled off his shirt to reveal his massive pecs and his bulging arms. He promptly unzipped his jeans and took them off, leaving the alpha in his black briefs. He tugged at the sizeable bulge in his briefs. He enjoyed seeing the stupid mesmerized look on Stiles’s face. He had no doubt that this boy would agree to be his mate, the boy was still human but was practically in heat already.

He walked over to the drooling boy and pressed up against him briefly before easily lifting the boy off the ground and sitting him on the edge of the table, knocking down the rest of Stiles’s things in the process. Stiles let the older boy kiss him, while easing his back onto the table. Derek lifted both of Stiles’s legs and placed them on his shoulders. He began ramming his bulge against Stiles’s ass, only a few of layers keeping the man from popping the boy’s cherry right there and then. Derek wanted nothing more than to fuck the boy’s brains out, but he knew he should wait and make it special for the boy. In the meantime dry humping him hard would suffice.

Derek’s hips were bucking as if the real thing were happening. The old wooden table rocked along with the strength of every one of the jock’s thrusts. Stiles was wearing jeans but he could still easily feel Derek’s girth, pressed snug between his cheeks. He was so turned on by the alpha’s strength and the movement of his muscles that he was in danger of cumming in his pants.

Derek could sense Stiles was close, he took pride in knowing he was driving the boy wild without even touching his dick. Stiles looked perfect beneath him, his flushed cheeks and his expression that screamed beta. Derek was completely lost in the moaning noises coming from the boy’s mouth, it was now his turn to be caught off guard.

*Ahem*

Stiles sprung up again. He looked over to the entrance of the room to meet the eyes of a boy he knew from one of his classes.

“The library is now closed…” The boy said, while staring at the ground. “The nearest exit is down that hall…” He said, pointing, still not looking up. “Have a good night.”

Stiles had grabbed his bag and was using it to cover up the erection in his pants. He wiped off some of the sweat in his hair.

Derek on the other hand, had backed up and turned towards the boy. He was breathing heavily and sweat had begun to cover his near naked body. The erection in his briefs was still throbbing and much more visible because of the sweat. Stiles couldn't believe Derek was so nonchalant about his current state.

“Thank you,” was all Derek said when his breath steadied.

The boy made his exit quickly.

“How could you be so calm!?” Stiles asked, off of the table now and scooping his books and papers into his bag. “I know that guy works at the front desk, he could report us!”

“He won't do that.” Derek said reassuringly. “Trust me.”

He knew Stiles wouldn't be in the mood to finish now, and besides, the library was closing. He stretched a bit and allowed his erection to go down enough to where it could be tucked into his pants. He pulled his shirt back on and walked over to kiss Stiles who had a worried/angry look on his cute face.

“You know that even angry you’re still fucking adorable, right?” He asked, pressing his lips onto the boy’s again.

“Shut up and lets go…” Stiles said, pulling his backpack on and walking down the hall.

They went through a set of metal double doors into a parking lot. The night sky was now a dark blue, and the boys could hear the sounds of crickets off in the distance. Stiles was able to see his own breath and shivered a little.

“It’s cold.” said Derek “Let’s find my car and get out of here”

As they walked to the other side of the parking lot Derek could see Stiles was shivering more now. It was cold that night and Stiles wasn't wearing a sweater. Neither was Derek, but he didn't need one of course. He reached over and put an arm around the small framed boy. Stiles couldn't help but smile.

“Hey, how did you even know where I was?” Asked Stiles, inquisitive as ever.

“You’re an over-achieving freshman with straight As… Wasnt that hard.” Derek replied playfully ruffling the boy’s hair. Derek was beginning to enjoy moments like these. Moments when he could just be himself around someone who genuinely enjoyed his company. Even without werewolf powers he could tell that Stiles really liked him. And with every moment they shared he became more confident that he was the best mate for him.

The alpha was also glad that the boy had done some research on his own so Derek wouldn't have to explain everything about being a werewolf to him. It would make things easier for when he told the boy about what Chris had informed them of earlier that day. He knew time was of the essence. It was only a matter of time before peter figured out where he was. He knew his uncle to be calculated, and that meant that Derek and his fellow alphas needed to prepare for the worst.

They reached Derek’s Camaro and got inside. Derek turned on the engine and then took out his phone to send a message.

“Hang on just one second, cutie” He said, while typing.

Just ran into your ex. - Sent to Scott McCall

 

End of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions? Comments?
> 
> I just made a twitter! Go follow me if you guys want :P  
> @StilesHaleX


	7. β

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has an awkward conversation with his new chemistry TA. Jackson apologizes to Stiles. And Derek talks to Stiles about making him his beta...before sexy times happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for chapter updates and also hot TW pics :)  
> @StilesHaleX

Chapter 7

 

All of the work that Stiles had neglected to do all weekend prevented him from getting to bed at a reasonable hour. Hell, even 3 AM would be fantastic in his opinion. He was now working at his desk, he would turn around to see Derek sprawled on his bed about every five minutes. 2 o'clock rolled around and Stiles still had 2 more pages to go on his lab report. The jock had morning practice so he had gone to bed hours ago, his snores taunting Stiles with the distant promise of sleep.

Three thirty, and Stiles finally finished his assignment on synthesis. He closed his laptop and stood up and stretches as best he could. He made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and ready himself for bed. He walked over to his desk again and placed his fingers on the switch for his desk lamp. He looked at his own well made bed, then over to Derek’s where the alpha had knocked all his covers off the side of the bed.

He made of the the easiest decision of his life and turned off the light. The boy stripped down to his underwear and crawled next to the stud in the black briefs. He noticed how warm, borderline hot actually, Derek’s body was. Who needs covers? the younger boy thought to himself as he cuddled up by Derek’s side. The movement of the bed woke Derek a little, he shifted his body to spoon the smaller boy. He wrapped his big strong arms around the tired boy. Derek placed a kiss on the back of Stiles’s head and in a few minutes both boys were asleep.

 

***

 

Stiles woke up at 8 the next morning, then at 8:30, and again at 9. He hit the snooze button one last time and finally got out of bed at 9:30. The jocks had been long gone, leaving Stiles to carry on his morning routine in solitude. He showered, put on some jeans and a t-shirt, styled his hair and was out of the door by 10.

 

He got to his chemistry class late, the room was packed. There were two seats left all the way in the back and Stiles took the one that didn't have reserved taped on it.

The professor had not started his lecture yet, and most of the students were checking their phones or finishing their morning coffee. Stiles took out his notebook and a blue pen and waited like the rest.

 

Stiles didn't know anyone sitting around him, he turned to the boy sitting to his right who was doodling in his binder. He was a handsome boy, fair skinned with golden brown locks of hair. Time to make a new friend. he thought.

 

“Hey… do you know why lecture hasn't started?” Stiles asked, hoping the boy wouldn't be a jerk and ignore him. The boy stopped drawing.

 

“The professor is waiting on our TA.” The boy replied, never looking up at Stiles and turning the page in his binder to start a new doodle. “guy’s running late.”

 

“Ah.” was all Stiles said, he felt like this guy wasn't in a talkative mood.

 

Stiles had barely pulled his phone from his pocket when Professor Harris started speaking.

 

“Class… may I have your attention.”

 

Stiles placed his phone back in his pocket and looked down towards the front of the class. No FUCKING way -  he thought to himself

 

“This will be our TA for the rest of semester. May I introduce you to Danny Mahealani…” Professor Harris continued, but Stiles wasn’t paying attention to the rest.

He’s a TA… He’ll grade my things but theres no reason for him and I to ever meet…

There are over 100 students in this class… it’ll be easy to stay away.  - Stiles had finally convinced himself that the chances of running into Danny were pretty slim. He replayed the scenes from the past night in his head over and over. Seeing Derek’s sweaty body, feeling his cock pressed to his ass, then hearing Danny clear his throat and kick them out. It was the most awkward experience Stiles had ever had.

 

Danny began making his way up the stairs towards the back of the room.

 

“Why is he coming here?!” Stiles said, accidentally out loud.

 

“He’s the TA, he needs to attend all of our classes so we know what we’ve covered…” the boy sitting next to Stiles replied, again not looking up from his doodle.

 

Stiles turned to the empty seat on his left and felt incredibly stupid for not piecing it together sooner. The reserved seat was for the TA. Danny was halfway up the stairs… his face was as red as it was the previous night if not redder. Stiles actually thought he would pass out from the rush of blood to his head. It wasn't until Danny was placing his backpack down that he looked over to Stiles, instantly recognizing him and he began blushing red himself.

 

Danny took out his own notebook and began to take notes as the lecture began. He never made eye contact with Stiles. The 50 minute lecture, that was actually more like a 40 minute lecture that day, felt like an eternity for Stiles.

 

Starting tomorrow you’re going to be 10 minutes early to every fucking class, Stiles told himself, over and over as the lecture progressed. Professor Harris finally concluded the lecture and left the room after assigning the homework for the next class.

 

Stiles packed his bag as fast as he could but not before Danny finally spoke up.

 

“It’s Stiles, right?” He asked, in a timid, quiet tone.

 

“Yea.” Stiles replied, trying to make eye contact with the boy. “Listen about…” Stiles began…

 

“Don’t worry about that…” Danny cut him off. “I need to talk to you. Do you have class now or do would you be free for lunch?”

 

Stiles didn't have class for another couple of hours… but he hesitated to reply, still embarrassed by the situation.

 

“No I don't have class… so sure.” Stiles didn't know much about Danny. Derek had told them that Scott and him had dated for the greater part of the last school year but that things had ended badly right before summer started.

 

They started making their way to one of the cafes on campus.

“So you’re living with Scott?” Danny began asking.

“Yea, Derek told me you and he dated”

“We did, thats sort of what I wanted to talk to you about… “ Danny trailed off for a bit before continuing. “I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to freak out or get uncomfortable because it has to do with me walking in on you and Derek.”

 

They got to the cafe, both of the boys bought a sandwich and a small latte.

 

“You shouldn't be ashamed of what you and Derek were doing… but you should be more careful.” Danny continued, “Scott and I used to be the same way… and thats the reason why I feel like I need to tell you, or warn you… What I’m about to say may sound crazy, but you have to believe me. Scott and his friends... they're…” Danny couldn't bring himself to say the word, let alone look Stiles in the eyes now.

 

“Werewolves.” Stiles completed his sentence .

 

Danny looked up from his tray to meet Stiles’s eyes. “You already knew?”

“Scott didn't tell me for months after we started dating… and he only told me because I say him shift one full moon when this guy tried mugging us on one of our dates.” Danny was an open book, and Stiles felt obliged to do the same. He told Danny about the events of the past week… Wow… its only been a fucking week… Stiles thought to himself.

Stiles had been in college for less than a month… and had been intimate with Derek for just a bit more than a weekend but he already felt connected with Derek… far more than he should have been.

 

“You need to be careful.” Danny told him after he was done telling him what had happened.

 

“I was planning on using protection… but Derek told me werewolves don't get infected or sick… like ever.”

 

“Not that kind of careful.” Danny continued. “ Careful that they don't try to turn you. After finding out about Scott, I spent a great deal of my time trying to find out more about their kind… “

This sounded all too familiar to Stiles.

“I found out that they could turn humans… us… into werewolves through a bite.”

Stiles did read about that, and he had briefly thought about what life would be like as a werewolf but he quickly dismissed the idea for the same reason Danny was sharing his concerns now…

“Only a fraction of the people that get bitten turn to werewolves… if the bite doesn't take… you will…”

“Die” Stiles said, completing Danny’s sentence for the second time.

“Scott and I had talked about it. He had tried to sell it as the ultimate relationship… mates forever. He would be my alpha, and I his beta. At the time he was concerned that some sort of monster… a kanima or something… was trying to kill them, and that having me be his beta would make him… us… stronger.” Danny took a deep breath, and a drink of his late and continued. “I decided that I wouldn't want it. I didnt want to risk it… But Scott tried one night. It was in the middle of sex and I almost didn't see it coming, the only thing that warned me was a growl that was deeper than usual. I pushed him off me saw the deep red in his eyes and his fangs extended. I got out of there as fast as I could… He tried blaming it on the full moon, but I couldn't trust him after that.”

  
  


Stiles couldn't blame Danny. If he felt the odds weren't in his favor he had every right to say no, and for Scott to disregard that decision was more than enough reason to justify a breakup. Stiles started noticing a pattern, the boys seemed to get into trouble and put others in danger depending on the phase of the moon. But not Derek, he had been in total control during the full moon, even at its peak.

 

“Do you miss him?” Stiles asked him, noticing the look of sadness in Danny’s eyes.

 

“Every day…” Danny replied. He didn't say anything else after that.

 

Stiles thanked Danny for the lunch, and made his way back home. He decided to blow off his next class. English 101 he scoffed to himself.

 

He had so much on his mind now. He decided it would be best to be by himself and process as much of it as he could. Derek and the boys have pretty busy schedules so the house should have been empty. He walked through the door, and saw Derek and Jackson sitting in the kitchen, two half empty beer bottles on the kitchen table.

 

“Stiles!” Derek exclaimed, eyes brightening, welcoming the boy. “We were just talking about you… werent we Jackson?” He looked over to Jackson, who had an awkward but sincere smile on his face.

 

“Yup…” Jackson added, getting up from his chair and walking over to the boy. “ I’m honestly really really sorry about attacking you the way I did…” the jock was doing his best at keeping eye contact with the boy. “I hope you can forgive me, and let us start over.”

Stiles gave him a small smile and before he knew it Jackson was giving him a hug.

“I’ve gotta go, don't want to be late for class ” Jackson said, and he chugged the rest of his beer.

“I know the feeling.” Stiles replied. “ Thanks Jackson…”

 

The handsome jock ran into his room to grab his backpack before walking past the boys and heading out the door. “See you guys later.”

 

“I swear I didn't make/threaten him to do this.” Derek said from the table, sipping on his beer. “Jackson’s one of the nicest guys I know. He lost control…” He placed the bottle down on the table and stood up. “And he should have known better.”

 

“I know… “ Stiles knew that if it weren't for Jacksons actions that day Derek would not have revealed their secret about what they are to him. For that he was grateful. He grew up believing honesty was the cornerstone for successful relationships. And after hearing Danny’s experience in finding out after months of already dating he was glad he knew from the start.

 

Now that they were alone Stiles was able to admire his man again. The jock was in a pair of red shorts and a blue tank top.

 

“Do you have class now or…” Stiles walked up to his man, placing his hands on his broad shoulders.

 

Derek leaned his head down, so his lips could meet his boy’s.

”Nope.” Derek replied, breaking their kiss. He resumed their kiss and his hands made their way around Stiles’s back. Derek’s strong hands eventually settled on Stiles’s butt, he began cupping and squeezing the firm soft mounds that would soon belong to him.

 

“So…” Stiles said while his his hips began involuntarily thrusting, pressing up against the bulge in Derek’s shorts. “Can we finish what Danny interrupted?”

 

“Ah so you knew him too?”

 

“Yea…” Said Stiles as Derek picked him up. He wrapped his legs around Derek’s strong body. He took them to their room. Stiles stopped to think about how perfect it was that they had met… and how they lived together now, and how they were from the same town, and it started to get him paranoid.

 

Derek placed the boy on his bed and kept kissing him hard and passionately. Derek obviously had a lot more experience when it came to things like this and Stiles was hoping that he wasn't disappointing Derek. The younger boy was doing everything that came naturally, he kissed the alpha back and, placed his hands on the back of his head and against his strong chest and that elicited growls and moans from the jock on occasion.

 

Stiles broke the kiss and gasped for air.

“Derek…” He said, trying to catch his breath. Derek had began kissing and nibbling at his neck, on anyone else this would have been fine, but Stiles had very sensitive skin, and he knew this would begin to bruise soon. “ Derek… I need to know something.”

 

“What is it?” Derek asked, but didn't let up his assault on the boy’s neck. To him, Stiles tasted of a pure sweetness. He licked and kissed at his neck and couldn't get enough. So perfect for me - he thought to himself again.

 

“I need to know that you’re not going to try and turn me.” He blurted out. Derek immediately stopped kissing him and he lifted himself off of the smaller boy. Derek had a puzzled look on his face.

 

“Stiles… where is this coming from?” He asked, standing up, leaving Stiles all hot and bothered on the bed, face reddening almost matching the color of the bruises on his neck.

 

“I talked to Danny today.” replied Stiles, while rubbing at his neck softly.

 

“What…” Derek’s confused look intensified. “Why?”

 

“He sat next to me during chemistry… He’s our new TA… he wanted to have lunch afterwards to talk about stuff… werewolf stuff” Stiles replied. And Derek’s face finally went back to a grin.

 

“Ah” He exclaimed. “So he told you about Scott trying to turn him?”

 

“Mhm… And to be careful with you guys. To be careful not to be bitten.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek got closer to Stiles, and his eyes widened. “I would never do anything to you that you don't want.” Derek looked so sincere.

 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that… about the option of turning you. I wasnt planning on offering it to you so quickly… but something’s changed.” He ran a hand through his hair, he looked like he was having a hard time putting his ideas together.

 

“That meeting we had two days ago… We’re in danger… sort of.”

 

Now it was Stiles’s turn again to sport the confused look.

“How are you Sort of in danger? and who are you in danger from?”

 

“One of my uncles who I thought was dead… and I say we’re sort of in danger because he’s way over in California. We have him under watch. Even if he knows where I am theres no reason to panic if he’s not anywhere near here… but we can... prepare.”

 

“I see…” replied Stiles. “So thats why you need me… you want to get stronger... You need a beta….”

 

“Exactly.” Derek took a deep breath, “But like I’ve said. I wont make you do anything you don't want.”

 

“I think I would want to… but the success rate does not inspire much confidence…”

 

“We can talk to an expert about this later…”

 

“There are werewolf experts?” Stiles barely managed to ask before Derek was kissing him again.

 

“Mhm” Derek grunted out. ”But lets talk about that later. I like you Stiles. Whether youre my beta or not.”

 

“I like you too…” Stiles replied, while pulling off Derek’s shirt.

 

“Still up for helping me with this?” Derek asked, while groping the front of his shorts.

 

“Only if you help me with mine.” Replied Stiles with a big grin on his face. That got a lugh out of Derek.

 

“Ok… 69?” Derek proposed. Stiles responded with a wide smile and a nod.

“Alright then.” Derek quickly ripped off all of Stiles’s clothes. He began kissing the boy’s body, again tasting its irresistible sweetness. He found the moles that lines his back and belly adorable, how they were so small and many, and how they contrasted with the paleness of his skin. He tried again to kiss and lick all of them. He was sure he could do that every day of his life.

 

Stiles tugged off the jock’s shorts and underwear and Derek began to turn his body so his cock hung right above the boy’s face. Stiles was again awestruck by the size and girth of Derek. The jock lowered his hips so that the fat piece of man meat throbbed against the boys lips.

 

“Kiss it.” Derek commanded.

 

Stiles obeyed. He began giving the cockhead small kisses and occasional licks. He took his man into his mouth and began lightly sucking. Derek moaned, and Stiles was glad he was doing something right. But then Derek took Stiles’s dick into his mouth and he began to suck it, and again the difference in experience was obvious. Stiles had to stop sucking to let out his own moans of pleasure. What Derek was doing to him was mind blowing for the boy. He clasped his thighs around Derek’s head like a reflex.

 

“Derek… let up or I’ll cum.” He cried. Derek deep throated him one more time quickly before lifting his head off of the boy and kissing his inner thighs.

 

“Every inch of you is so sweet.” Growled Derek. “You’re my boy.” He continued to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin on the boy’s thighs. Stiles wanted to make Derek feel good too, so he started sucking on the jock’s big nuts. he tried as hard as he could to suck them both, but they were too big to fit at the same time. He took the right one into his mouth, and sucked it gently, and made sure to glide his tongue all around the big testicle. When he licked the bottom of it Derek stopped his kissing and let out a huge moan.

Stiles had found a sensitive spot on Derek, and there was no way that he wasn’t going to exploit this. He pressed his tongue underneath the right nut and licked hard and fast. Derek’s moans were getting louder.

“Fuck!!!” Derek growled. “What a good little puppy...keep lapping at your man…”

And Stiles again did as he was told. he was now licking both of the big balls in the same manner and Derek was leaking precum like crazy.

“What a good little bitch!” Derek roared before lifting his hips, causing his sack to exit Stiles’s mouth with a loud plop. He thrust his hips back down, this time guiding his throbbing cock to go into the boy’s mouth. Derek’s jock cock curves upward, which made this 69 position ideal for getting it down the boy’s throat. He plunged down, and forced his cock down Stiles’s throat. The boy was so inexperienced, he kept choking and placing his hands on Derek’s muscular torso to push the jock off of him so he could breathe.

But Stiles was a fast learner, he began to take bigger breaths and was able to hold it longer while Derek thrust in and out of his throat. Derek’s big cock was hitting something in his throat, it kind of hurt but Stiles’s was determined to get his man to cum down his throat. He began to grab on to Derek’s muscular ass so that Derek knew he had the green light to fuck his throat harder. Big mistake, Derek picked up the pace and really began stretching out the boy’s throat. Stiles wished his throat was wider, or that he didn't have tonsils to accommodate Derek’s fat cock.

Stiles began to wonder how much longer Derek could go when the jock began moaning louder. Sweat was dripping off the alpha’s body and drenching the boy underneath him with it. Stiles found that very hot, being covered in Derek’s sweat.

“Stiles I’m going to fucking shoot down your throat!” Derek roared and in a few seconds his cock was shooting his massive load down the boy’s throat. He thrust his cock as far as it could go and kept cumming, Stiles was afraid there would be no end to it and the jock would literally drown him in cum. He couldn’t breathe anymore and pushed Derek off but the jock wasn’t done shooting. Stiles was caught off guard by the three thick ropes of cum that hit his face.

Derek dragged his cock around Stiles’s cum soaked face before plunging back down his throat. This drive Stiles crazy. Derek took Stiles’s cock back into his mouth as well, and sucked him hard and fast for a minute. Stiles came hard. The combination of cumming and not being able to breathe because of Derek’s cock was almost too much to handle for the boy. Derek pulled his cock out of the boy’s mouth and Stiles gasped loudly for air.

 

“So pretty.” Said Derek when he got up and looked at the boy that was covered in his sweat and cum. He leaned back down to lick some of his own cum off Stiles’s cheek before kissing the boy and shoving his cum and tongue into his mouth.

 

“I like you so much.”

“I like you so much too.”

 

End of Chapter 7

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you caught that all 3 betas were in this chapter :)
> 
> So Stiles and Danny aren't psyched on becoming werewolves...  
> Already have something planned for the next chapter, which will involve Dr Deaton's infinite wisdom :)


	8. Big Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First game of the season is finally here.   
> Stiles feels guilt about losing contact with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm going to try and update really soon, because this is a cliffhanger....

Chapter 8 

 

The first game of the season was finally here. The boys were excited and had been training even harder in recent weeks. Stiles and Derek had also begun to settle into a routine. They would wake up together, have breakfast together, try and see each other in between classes and practice, and spend the afternoons and nights in each other’s arms. 

 

“You know, I wouldn't be able to spend this much time with anyone else without going crazy.” Derek confessed to Stiles one afternoon while on the couch. Derek was sitting up, while the younger boy lay across the couch, resting his head on the older boy’s strong stomach. Stiles just smiled and enjoyed the head scratches Derek was giving him.

 

“Serious kudos.” Jackson chimed in from the kitchen. “Anyone that can stand him for more than a few minutes should get some sort of award.” He teased.

 

The more time Stiles spent with the guys the closer they got. He had gotten to know the boys individually and had completely forgiven Jackson at this point. Derek had been right, Jackson was an alright guy, even better than alright actually. The guy was wicked smart and could technically graduate a semester early if he wanted to. And he volunteered at a local middle school after school as a tutor. He had started talking to Stiles about a boy he liked, a sophomore named Isaac who he was keen on making his beta. He had met the boy through the tutoring program, what started out as a convenient carpool situation had evolved into something much much better. Stiles remembered the steamy texts between Isaac and Jackson, how evident it was that Isaac was submissive to him. Another perfect match, the boy thought to himself.

 

He had also gotten to talk to Scott about Danny. Stiles told the youngest of the werewolf boys that Danny obviously still missed him, and that he should try to apologize again. He knew they were also meant to be together, and knew Scott wouldn't be stupid enough to try biting him again. Scott expressed that he ultimately wanted Danny to be his beta and that if that wasn't possible it would always bug him in the back of his mind. So they were in the same boat as Stiles and Derek. But Derek promised there was another way. With that reassurance Scott had gone to apologize to Danny. 

 

 

Friday night arrived and Stiles was looking forward to seeing his man playing on the field. Stiles finished his dinner and had begun to make his way over to the baseball field. The boy grew up watching baseball with his dad. Dad. Stiles felt a little guilty about not having talked to his dad in weeks. And even the text messages he sent him had gotten shorter and shorter. He stopped right outside the field for a minute with his phone in his hand, debating on whether to call him or not. He thought about what he would tell him. About Derek, about having a boyfriend, about having a boyfriend that was a werewolf, a werewolf with a crazy uncle who killed werewolves… That feeling of guilt had gotten worse, his breathing picked up and he was beginning to lose his balance. He reached out to grab hold of part of the fence. His breathing was sporadic and his vision blurring. He tried to rid himself of these thoughts to no avail.

 

“Stiles what's wrong?!” 

 

Derek? Stiles thought, unable to tell if his head was playing tricks on him. 

 

Another figure was now by the first...

 

“Dude, he’s having a panic attack!” 

 

Jackson? 

 

“What do I do?!” 

 

“Make him hold his breath!” a strawberry blonde girl who had witnessed the whole thing suggested. “Kiss him!”

 

Derek didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his boy’s shaking face and pulled him in for a kiss. Derek and Stiles both got lost in their kiss. 

Derek pulled back, he could hear the boy’s heartbeat slowing down. 

 

He turned to thank the girl but she was gone, he quickly looked around for her but she had vanished. His eyes went back to Stiles.

 

“Baby… are you ok?” Derek asked, his sharp eyes looking into the boy’s tear filled ones. 

 

“Yeah…” Stiles finally let out when he caught his breath. “It’s just something that happens to me when I think about things too much.”

 

Derek was concerned for the boy. He began to wonder if this was going to be too much for the boy. He was about to ask Stiles when he heard the coach off in the distance screaming, asking where his star players were. 

 

He looked over to his fellow jocks. Jackson and Scott both gave him a knowing look. They both ran back to the field, knowing Derek would follow soon. 

 

“Stiles, are you good?” He asked, moving his hands down to Stiles’s. The boy’s heartbeat was still faster than it normally was. 

 

“Yea. Thank you…” Stiles said, trying his best to actually calm down. “Go out there babe… and break a leg… or kick butt.” He gave Derek a genuine smile, and Derek gave him one last kiss before heading back out onto the field. 

 

Stiles had just reverted back to normal when he realized he had dropped his phone. Just my luck! He started looking by the fence when someone walked up next to him.

“Is this yours?” The handsome blonde boy asked, holding a cell phone out. 

“YES!” Stiles answered, relieved. “Hey you’re the boy I sat next to in chem that one day.”

“Yeah.” He said flashing a perfect angelic smile. “I’m Isaac.”

 

Stiles almost let out a laugh. OMG, this is Jackson’s Isaac!  He thought to himself. 

What a CUTEY! 

 

“Did you come here by yourself?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, came out to support a friend.” he replied. 

“Would you want to sit with me?”

“Sure.” Isaac replied, perfect smile still on his face. 

 

They walked towards the bleachers. Stiles could see the guys warming up. Seeing Derek out in the field in full uniform did something to Stiles. Can’t wait to get him back home! 

 

The first game had brought out a big crowd, and already the bleachers were nearly full. 

 

“Stiles!!!” He heard from somewhere up at the top. 

Stiles squinted and searched around until finally he saw Danny standing up and flailing his arms. 

 

The boys walked up to where he was sitting. Along the way Stiles had clumsily bumped into half the people sitting in that row and even managed to half fall on some guy’s date. He was glad to have made it to his seat with his face intact. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

“I came out to see Scott.” Danny replied. “Because he asked me to.” he quickly added.

 

Stiles was glad to see that Scott was making an effort to win Danny over again. 

 

 

Back down on the field the boys were done warming up. Right before the game was about to begin they looked up at the bleachers to find their respective betas, and gave them a wave and a smile. They boys waved back, looked at each other, and laughed. 

 

It seems that having the younger boys present at the game had an incredible impact on their men’s performance. The Alphas were destroying the other team out there. Seemed pretty clear the boy’s wanted to impress their betas. Either way the coach was absolutely ecstatic about the strong first game. 

The young boys found it kind of funny how their guys would have to pretend to be more tired than they actually were, how after a run, they would breathe all heavy and sometimes even bend forward and pretend to be out of breath. They had to do something to throw off any suspicion, people might have thought steroid use was happening. 

 

The sun had set and the air began to get cold. The final score, under any other circumstances, should have been impossible. Stiles went to go find Derek, he climbed down the bleachers and made his way down a hall towards the locker room. 

The young boy could hear cheers and laughter coming from the end of the hall. He peered through the entrance to see a room full of jocks at varying levels of nudity. He saw jackson first, or his ass rather, so perfectly shaped and white. Being the Co-Captain, several guys were coming up to high five him and congratulate him on the win. He was still in his jockstrap, and some of the guys were slapping his ass. A huge grin was on Jackson’s face as he made his way towards the showers. Stiles continued to scan the room for his man.

 

***

 

Derek had stayed back to talk to the coach, and was now on his way to the locker room when he spotted Stiles. What a little pervert, the jock thought to himself and laughed. The urge to scare the boy was too much to resist. When he got close to took off his sweaty shirt and tossed it to the side. Planning ahead he also reached down and pulled of his cup. 

 

“See something you like?” he growled

 

Stiles jumped, from surprise, not from fear of who it was. He knew that voice now. He had grown to know it very well. 

He composed himself

“I do now.” He replied, giving Derek a wide grin. Derek closed the space between them and kissed his boy. Derek placed both of his hands on Stiles’s face, he was so cold. He pulled back and saw that his cheeks were bright red, the look suited his innocence. 

“You’re so cute…” Said Derek, eyes full of not lust, but admiration. 

His boner pressed against the boy… so OK, maybe some lust. 

“So you’ve said before…” Stiles replied, breath leaving him again. 

“And I’ll keep saying it.” He kissed Stiles again before the boy could come up with some other snarky retort. 

 

Stiles placed his arms on Derek’s shoulders, his hands not able to grip the jock because of the sweat. His man smelled so good. Not just of sweat, there was something else, it was a distinct aroma… one of manliness. 

Derek noticed the boy’s sniffing.

“Do I smell good baby?” Derek teased. Stiles just nodded, sniffing away.

“Tell me how this smells.” Derek said while shoving Stiles down to his knees. The sound of the boy’s knees hitting the cement echoed all throughout the cold empty hallway. Derek felt bad for doing it, and right as he was  beginning to apologize Stiles pressed his face into his crotch. Dove would actually describe it better. The boy had developed a need to please his man. He had gotten used to smelling Derek’s manhood, licking it, kissing it, worshiping it. 

“Good puppy.” Derek whispered, grabbing the back of his boy’s head and pulling him closer. Stiles just moved his head slightly from side to side, his nose moving the throbbing fat erection in Derek’s pants. The smell was intoxicating, Stiles was already drooling. Just as Stiles was moving his hands to undo the buttons on Derek’s pants, the alpha pulled him back up. He pressed his lips against the boy’s hard. His tongue exploring and tasting his boy. 

 

“Let’s get you home.” He took his boy by the hand and made their way through the parking lot. It was mostly cleared out by now, but Derek had his sports bag swung in front of him to over his huge erection. Stiles followed, thinking that tonight was probably the night. 

 

They got to Derek’s Camero and quickly got in. 

“Fuck” Derek cursed out loud. His erection was much too big for him to be comfortably seated. He looked around the parking lot, quickly stepped up, stripped of his pants, leaving him in just his jockstrap and still completely sweaty from head to toe. 

_Fuck is right_. Stiles thought to himself the look of all of Derek's sweaty muscles, the low amount of light hitting his body, causing the definition in his stud body to shine. 

Derek started the car and got out of the parking lot, home was across campus, a quick 5 minute drive. Stiles took off his seatbelt and placed his had on Derek’s jockstrap covered erection. He leaned into his man and he began to lick his man’s sweaty chest. He would quickly lick, savor, swallow, repeat. He worked his way all over his chest, to his abs, and up into the armpit he had access to. Derek gladly lifted his arm for his boy, he even flexed his huge bicep. He knew Stiles liked it when he flexed for him. 

Stiles was just finishing up licking Derek’s bicep when they pulled into their driveway. Again, Derek quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Last thing he wanted would be for people to talk about one of the baseball captains streaking after their first big win. Coast was clear, so he dashed for the door, stiles following close behind. Stiles slowed down a little so he could see Derek’s perfect ass flex with every movement. His jockstrap perfectly cupped the two round mounds of muscle. Stiles caught himself drooling again. 

Derek practically broke the door in, he pulled his boy in and slammed the door behind them. He kissed his boy’s neck, wrapped his arms around his small frame and squeezed him tight. He kept kissing, his stubble irritating Stiles in the best way. Stiles was incapable of doing anything, Derek was overloading his senses. He could  taste, feel, smell his man. Derek lifted Stiles up, and the boy instinctively wrapped his legs around his man. Derek pressed his erection against his boy’s ass while holding him up, letting the boy know just what was in store for him. He carried and kissed Stiles into their room. Derek’s eyes were closed but he fumbled around with the door handle and tried to lock it, he slammed the door shut and made his way to his bed. He dropped Stiles on his bed and took the time to admire his work. Lust was in Stiles’s eyes, his hair was sticky and sweaty against his forehead, his lips were flushed, and the boy’s neck was burning with a red glow. Derek could hear the boy’s heart beat as well, so fast, so ready for him. 

Derek couldn't help but let out a howl. Stiles found that incredibly sexy. The howl, coupled with Derek's near complete nakedness was making Stiles incredibly horny. 

“Take off your clothes.”Derek commanded as he stripped of his jockstrap, revealing his throbbing 9 inch manhood. 

Stiles didn't comply, he was too mesmerized by the sight of his sweaty, hunky, alpha at full arousal. 

“Fine, I guess I could help you out.” Derek said as he reached forward and ripped apart Stiles’s shirt. The alpha started planting heavy kisses all over the boy’s chest and stomach all the while undoing the boy’s zipper and pulling the boy’s pants off. Derek tore off  Stiles’s white briefs, leading the boy completely exposed. 

Derek seize the boy up, his small frame, his beautiful soft skin, his all around adorableness.

“I’m going to fuck you Stiles.” Stated the alpha, locking eyes with the boy. “I’m going to fuck you and make you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles loses his virginity. 
> 
> The boys throw a party to celebrate their first win.
> 
> A new threat looms nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Share if you like it!

Chapter 9 

 

“I’m going to fuck you Stiles.” Stated the alpha, locking eyes with the boy. “I’m going to fuck you and make you mine.”

 

Stiles was naked and blushing red on the bed. His clothes, now in shredded bits, littered the room floor. The boy was hot and vulnerable. Perfect for mating. Perfect for Derek.

 

The look of love and lust in Derek’s eyes did not wane. He focused on the flushed checks of the boy, the beads of sweat beginning to show in his face, the way his small chest heaved with every breath. 

 

Derek pounced on him. Pinning him down, planting hot and quick kisses on the boy’s neck.

 

All Stiles could do was let out whimpers and moans. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to tell Derek to stop, that the sensation was too overwhelming, but his tongue betrayed him. 

 

“Derek!…” the boy moaned out. “Derek don't stop!” Stiles muttered, placing his hands on the back of the werwolves head; caressing his hair, and encouraging the way the man was ravaging his neck. Derek had to breathe, he lifted his head and admired his work. His beard had pricked and scratched up the boy’s neck, there was a giant reddening, with a deep purple spot in the middle where Derek had actually been sucking. 

 

“I’m going to mark you…” Derek said, shifting his eyes to meet the boy’s. “Going to mark you in as many ways as I know how.” And with that, Derek continued his assault on Stiles’s neck, but this time he worked on the other side. As soon as Derek’s lips made contact with the boy’s skin, Stiles’s moans resumed. The younger boy tried to caress Derek’s head again, but the Alpha quickly grabbed both of his hands and pinned them to the wall behind them, making Stiles release a higher pitched moan.

 

Derek was between the boy’s legs, he shifted his hips so that his manhood was under the boy’s cheeks. The jock started to thrust and his manhood began to wedge its way between the boy’s cheeks. 

 

“So big…” Stiles said without thinking, immediately blushing at how silly it must have sounded. But Derek liked it, he couldn't help but smile knowing that his boy thought so highly of him.

 

“Yea i’m big.” Derek responded in his hunkiest voice, looking into the boy’s eyes. “Think you can take me?” he made his cock throb for added emphasis. 

 

Stiles felt it. Felt his man’s girth. His warmth. _How the hell am I able to feel that good?_ Stiles wondered. The boy had played with his hole a couple of times before, but it had never felt so good that it sent shivers down his spine. But that’s exactly what Derek’s cock was doing to him right now. Derek kept his thrusting up, until he couldn't contain himself any longer. He got up and ran over to his desk to pull out a condom and some lube. 

 

Stiles looked at the condom curiously. “Of course you’re a Magnum XXL…” he said, rolling his eyes a Derek who just shot him back a contempt satisfied look. …”But you told me werewolves don't get sick, or transfer diseases.” 

 

“We don't" Derek said, telling the truth. “But I thought it would make you feel more comfortable.” He said in a sincere tone. 

 

Stiles smiled. Small things like this made Stiles happy that Derek cared about him, and that he was considerate of the boy’s wellbeing. 

 

“Well if it’s impossible for you to have diseases then I say to hell with condoms.” The boy said, reaching forward and taking the small golden square in his hand. And besides… this way you can cum inside me.” He continued, chucking the condom into the trash. 

 

The idea of getting to cum inside the boy made Derek incredibly horny. This was the ultimate way of marking a mate, and he was completely awestruck that the boy had given him the green light to do so. Derek’s breathing got more erratic. 

 

“I love you Stiles.” He said, right before locking lips the boy. He had spread the boys legs again, and opened the bottle of lube. He coated two of his fingers with the stuff, and pressed them against the younger boy’s hole. The alpha continued to kiss Stiles, while slicking up the boy’s hole, pressing one of his fingers inside past his tight anal ring. 

 

_So tight!_ Derek thought to himself. His big cock was leaking lots of precum at thought of taking the boy’s virginity. He slipped another finger in once Stiles began bucking his hips, eager for more. Stiles let out a moan when he felt the second thick finger go in, but it was stifled by Derek’s kisses. 

 

In no time Stiles had gotten used to the second finger, and the third… 

_Kid’s a natural!_ Derek thought to himself. He couldn't wait any longer. 

 

“Turn around Stiles, lay down on your stomach.” Derek commanded, and placed one last kiss on the boy’s lips. “It’ll be easier for you to take all of me.” Stiles quickly turned over and raised his butt up a little. 

 

“Giving yourself up for your man huh?” Derek teased, slapping Stiles’s ass and then caressing it once it turned red. “You ready for this cock baby?”

 

“Yes!” Stiles screamed, both excited and scared that his virginity was about to be smashed in to bits by Derek ‘The Alpha Jock’ Hale. “Please fuck me and make me yours.” He said, in a slutty, needy voice he didn't know he possessed. 

 

“Oh baby!” Derek growled, positioning his leaking throbbing cock head at the boy’s entrance. “You can do this…” He said in his hunky voice again. 

 

Derek started pushing his hips forward, and his tip began to strain the boy’s hole but it wouldn't open up to accommodate Derek’s girth. Derek kept trying, pushing a little harder with every try.

 

_Maybe I can't do this -_ Stiles was was beginning to think, but he didn't know how determined Derek was. 

 

_Sorry about this baby. -_ Derek thought to himself as he firmly grabbed the boy by his hips and pulled him back onto his dick. The Alpha was in. 

 

“Ahhhh!” Stiles shrieked in pain. His hole tried to tighten, but Derek was 3 inches in. The feeling of Stiles clenching his hole send a great pleasure through the Alpha. 

 

Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles’s neck, and then his cheek, he noticed Stiles’s face was flushed and completely covered in sweat now. 

“You’re doing so well baby!” He kissed and continued. “I know it hurts but the pain will go away soon.” The jock made his cock throb, and it forced Stiles to clench some more reflexively. Derek carried on, slowly thrusting, burying his cock into Stiles until the boy had accommodated 6 of his girthy inches. By this point Stiles’s cries had subsided and his moans slowly returned. 

 

Derek looked down, seeing over half of his cock deeply planted inside his boy gave him great pleasure. and he was glad the boy was finally able to join him in his ecstasy. 

 

“Derek…” Stiles cooed, in a soft voice. His hand reached back looking for Derek’s. Derek grabbed his boy’s hand and they interlocked their fingers. “Please fuck me.”

 

“You don't need to tell me twice baby.” Derek responded, in a low, deep voice. He picked up his pace and pumped more of his cock into the boy. Stiles was so tight, Derek was in heaven! Every thrust send a wave of pleasure through both of their bodies. 

Derek then grabbed Stile’s thighs and pushed them further apart, allowing him to go deeper into his boy. 

 

Stiles could feel the sweat dripping off of Derek’s body. He felt it dripping all over his back, and when Derek leaned down to kiss him, he was instantly covered in it. 

 

“You’re going to have my scent on you from now on.” Derek whispered into his ears as he felt up the boy’s body that was now drenched in his sweat. “I’m going to make love to you as often as I can, and mark you with my scent… over and over.” … “So every werewolf in town will know you’re mine.” the alpha said as he kissed the boy’s cheek. 

 

Stiles never imagined he could feel so good. He’d never done any intense drugs before but was sure this was way better than all of them combined. The kisses, the pounding, the hands running all over his body were too much for the boy. It was just now that he realized he had been rock hard himself the whole time, and was leaking precum by the buckets. 

Stiles had never been this turned on in his life. He was getting fucked good, by a man who loved him, and he wanted more. He started lifting his ass and pushing back into Derek, making the pounding a little harder, and Derek took this as an invitation to pick up the pace even further. 

“My boy want more eh?” Derek said, now breathing harder. “Love how good you’re taking my dick. You’re ass is so perfect.” He continued as he picked up the pace. His cock was now hitting the deepest past inside the boy, and his balls were slapping against the boy’s ass hard. 

 

Stiles let out a cry. “I’m gunna come, Derek!” Stiles screamed out, followed by several long whimpers and cries. Derek was loving it, his boy was getting off on having his cock inside him, was getting of without touching his cock. 

 

“Come for me baby!” Derek commanded, and in a few seconds Stile’s whimpers transformed into a full on scream of pleasure. The boy was coming all over the bed, and his boy hole was tightening and spamming. It was too much for Derek to handle. In no time Derek was unloading into his boy for the first time.

“I’m coming too baby!” Derek howled. “Coming deep inside you!!!” He said, as he gave one last thrust and held his position deep inside the boy. His cock was pumping a massive load into the boy and Derek was certain he had never cum so hard in his life. His cock kept throbbing and Stiles’s ass kept twitching, both of the boys were lost in their pleasure. 

After a solid minute of coming, Derek slowly began pulling out of Stiles, while planting kisses on the boy’s back. Stiles kept quietly and softly moaning, his body now perfectly still except for the heaving of his chest. Derek was still hard as a rock, and when he finally pulled out of Stiles a large amount of cum dribbled out of the boy’s hole. 

Stiles reached back there and felt the cum, and fingered his hole a little.

“You’re man stretched you out huh?” Derek said, laying down next to him. “You’re mine now, Stiles.”

Stiles just smiled. His brain was still scrambled, but he knew what he was feeling. It was happiness, a happiness on a  level he had never felt before. Derek pulled in Stiles and started to caress and lightly kiss his boy. Stiles was so exhausted. He was ready to pass out in Derek’s arms when the front door flew open.

 

“Put the keg over in that corner!” he heard Jackson’s voice. 

“We’re going to need ice!” Scott’s voice. 

 

“Fuck.” Derek said, turning on his back and looking up at the ceiling. “We’re hosting a party.”

 

“Derek! Stiles! When you guys are done in there we could use a hand out here!” Said Jackson, a high amour of snakiness in his voice. 

 

Derek and Stiles took a shower together. Derek helping to scrub Stiles’s body, his back, his cute little butt. And Stiles did the same to Derek, scrubbing all of Derek’s big muscles. Derek started kissing him and in no time he was hard again. They were so close to fucking right there in the shower again but knew they didn't have much time. _Stupid party -_ They both thought to themselves. 

 

They got dressed and left their room to go to the kitchen. Both Scott and Jackson immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Stiles. 

 

“Whoa.” Jackson said, a wicked smile appearing on his face. “Finally!” he went over to Derek and tried to high five him, which Derek reluctantly did and followed the high five with a playful punch to his chest. Stiles blushed. _Guess this scenting thing is for real._ He thought to himself. 

 

Scott stayed where he was standing but looked back and forth between Derek and Stiles. “Congratulations.” He said with a smile. “Both of you.” 

 

Stiles never imagined that losing his virginity would be this awesome. 

 

Danny and Isaac pulled up out front and brought in bags of ice. There were four 30 racks, and a case of vodka. The rest of the team showed up soon and soon the party was well underway. 

 

 

Stiles spent half of the party with his boyfriend and the other half talking to his fellow betas who he was starting to like a lot. When he was talking to Isaac, the handsome boy gave him a weird look at first, he then stepped forward and sniffed just a few inches away from Stile’s neck. 

“Congratulations.” 

“I could say the same to you!” replied Stiles, in regards to Isaac’s newfound werewolfness. “When did it happen?”

“Two weeks ago.” Isaac replied, flashing his eyes yellow for a brief moment. “Told you I wasn’t afraid.” 

 

The beer pong table opened up and Stiles and Isaac challenged their alphas to a game. 

 

The Alphas got their butts whooped in the first round, but then totally dominated the second. Stiles gave them a look and shook his head. He mouthed “Cheaters!” and they set up for the next game. 

 

Stiles locked eyes with Derek from a cross the table and gave him a smile. Derek returned his smile and even blew him a kiss. Yup, happiness. 

 

The night started to wind down, all of the players and their girlfriends/boyfriends/whatever left. Jackson and Isaac were the first to retreat into their room. Scott and Danny were in the kitchen, determined to finish off the last bottle of vodka. Danny had decided to spend the night much to Scott’s surprise. Stiles, exhausted and drunk, had Derek help him into bed. The werwolf made him chug a tall glass of water and some aspirin, before stripping him naked and cuddling him to sleep. 

 

*** Somewhere in the woods two counties away***

 

A man was kneeling next to a large, majestic oak tree. The largest oak in the woods for sure. The man had his eyes closed and his claws in the trunk of the tree. He had been traveling across many states, many different forests, searching for these large, powerful trees.  

 

“So we have a deal?” he asked. A powerful wind shook the forest and the man had his answer. He removed his claws and in a few moments the tree healed itself, leaving no trace that the man was ever there. 

 

End of Chapter 9 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh oh.


	10. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is over and it's finally time for Stiles and Danny to be bonded to their Alphas.  
> The boys take a 5hr hike into the woods to meet with Deaton and his sister who will bind the boys with the help of the Nematon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moves very fast. And i'm sorry if certain parts don't make sense or are stupid. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

 

Stiles was incredibly hungover. The boy wasn’t sure if he was truly awake. He was alone in bed. Alone in Derek’s bed. He tried to look around for his alpha but his world kept spinning. 

 

_Fuck._ The boy thought to himself as his tongue moved around to feel the dryness of his mouth. 

 

_Stupid party._

Stiles hated hangovers. He always got them because he never knew when to stop his drinking. One second he’s having a blast, the next he’s stumbling and breaking shit all over the house. 

 

“Rise and shine!” Derek, already showered and dressed, came bursting through the door with a plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of water. 

 

“Ah!!! Not so loud!!!” Stiles shouted, his hangover spiking because of the alpha’s voice. “I hope you never win another game again!” The boy sassed. 

 

“Aww come on baby!” Derek said. “You had a lot of fun last night!… Is this because I kicked your cute little ass at beer pong?”

 

“You know that wasn't a fair game!” Stiles glared. 

 

Derek just smiled. He put the plate down on the desk by his bead and gave Stiles his glass of water. 

 

“Now… you have a choice to make.” Derek said, he took out an aspirin and held it up by his face. 

“This aspirin… or a kiss.” proposed the Alpha, as his mischievous grin turned into puckered lips. 

“Easiest choice I’ll ever have to make… The aspirin!” Stiles said, the level of sarcasm in his voice matching the dryness of his mouth, as he reached for the aspirin only to have Derek pull back his hand and kiss Stiles instead. In a matter of seconds Stiles began to feel better. His headache was disappearing any his room finally stopped spinning. His mouth was still a little dry, but the glass of water in his hands would soon fix that.

 

Derek pulled back and gave Stiles a full smile. Stiles’s smile lasted for about two seconds before he was back to complaining. 

 

“Wait! If you had the power to cure my hangover why the hell did you wait until now to do it!?” Asked the boy. 

“I couldn't do it last night, you were still drunk, not hungover yet.” Derek answered, “I was just waiting for you to wake up to do it. But you looked kind of cute, all hungover and out of it.” 

Stiles just glared again, and drank his water. 

“We have a big day today,” Derek stood up, “so get your sexy ass out of bed and into the shower.”

Stiles did as he was told. He was ready in to time and joined the other Alphas and Betas in their living room. Derek explained to them that they would be traveling to the woods where a ritual will take place to bond Stiles and Danny to their respective Alphas. Naturally, Stiles had about a million questions and Derek answered around 10 before finally telling him to shut up and to get ready to go. In a few minutes they were on the road, Scott and Danny rode along with Derek and Stiles, while Isaac went with Jackson in his Porsche. 

They arrived at a  state park and got some backpacks filled with water bottles and snacks out of the trunk for the 5 hour hike they had ahead of themselves. 

 

*In the woods ~ 5 hours later*

 

"This way." Derek said, continuing to lead the way through the thick woods. This wasn't an easy hike, unless you were a werewolf. For Stiles, and even Danny who was in great shape, the hike was exhausting. 

"It's kind of good that you two are getting tired, your body and mind will be more willing to open up to the ritual." Jackson said with a proud smile. A similar smirk appeared on Isaac who was by his alpha's side, unfazed by the hike like the other werewolves. The two had come for emotional support, which Stiles found funny. 

"Just a bit longer, babe " Scott said to Danny as he pulled out a water bottle from his backpack and gave it to the tired boy. They were a bit behind schedule. They continued their hike for another twenty minutes. 

 

They finally got to a clearing that seemed to spread out for a mile. It was an open field with thigh high grass and the biggest oak tree Stiles had ever seen in his life in the middle. When they reached the tree they met with Chris Argent, Dr. Deaton, and Dr. Morell. Derek greeted Chris with a hug. 

"Hey. I've seen you around the biology building." said Stiles, out of breath, pointing at Deaton.

"Yes. I'm a biology professor and chair of the department." He responded walking forward to shake his hand. "I teach senior level courses. Hopefully you will take one with me someday.” 

Stiles shook his hand and smiled. Deaton looked over to the woman.

"And I am Dr. Morell." She said, simply waiving and not moving from her place, "And I am a professor of psychology at the graduate level… So I don't think I will be seeing you anytime soon in the classroom." She continued with a smirk. "And we're here to try and kill you two." she said, looking over at Danny now, her smirk at is peak.

 

Deaton frowned.

"Forgive my sister." He said giving Morell a glare. "For an expert in psychology she is terrible at putting people at ease." ... "But she is half right." His eyes now focusing on Stiles and Danny." This ritual has killed countless others who have attempted it."

 

Hearing that caused Stiles to worry. His palms immediately started getting sweaty, and his heartbeat jumped. Derek sensed this immediately and reached over to grab his hand to calm his boy down. 

 

"But you two have something those people didn't." Deaton continued. "The love and strength of an Alpha werewolf."

That was Derek and Scott's cue to squeeze their betas’s hands and give them reassuring smiles. 

Deaton looked at the setting sun above the trees and then at his watch. 

 

“We must hurry, the sun is setting and we need some sunlight" Deaton said, raising both his arms "at least for the first part.” The ground soon began to shake and shift, the earth in front of the tree raised in the form of stairs leading to the center height of the oak’s trunk.

"Come." He said to the boys as he started to ascend the stairs. His sister followed leaving Chris and the other werewolves behind.

"Are we going to be able to do that!?" Shrieked Stiles. His eyes bright, his excitement clearly beaming through. 

“Maybe… It depends on which element the Nemeton bestow's upon you." ..."I was given the power of earth. There are several different elements and also several different levels of power that the Nemeton can give. You might not even be given one, and there is also a chance that the power you are given is so small it will almost be insignificant." Deaton turned glanced back and looked at their eyes. The look of disappointment was beginning to show. "But again, you two have something that isn't normally in the equation for this ritual. And you're young...that energy always helps." 

They were now standing next to the tree’s massive center.

"Now. Stiles, and Danny, place your hand flat against the tree." The boys obeyed. "Good... Now Derek and Scott, place your hands over theirs and extend your claws, firmly dig your claws into the wood." The alphas obeyed as well. 

Stile's heart was beating out of his chest. Danny's was no slower. 

 

"Ready?" Deaton asked as Morell raised a jar filled with water. 

 

"Yes!" All four boys answered in unison.

 

Deaton and Morell turned to each other and smiled. They then both placed their hands on the jar and began to chant in archaic latin. 

_Of course it's in latin_ Stiles thought to himself. 

S _top being sassy and focus_ he told himself.

 

The chant continued for a minute before the two finally stopped. They stepped forward and emptied the contents of the jar onto the tree, the water flowing down and covering the boys’s hands. 

 

The Nemeton immediately responded. The bark grabbed onto and pulled their hands in slightly and firmly. 

 

The boys screamed. 

 

*** Scott & Danny ***

The pain was sharp and brief. Danny thought someone had stabbed his hand with a million tiny needles. But now the pain was gone, and so was Stiles, Derek, Deaton and his sister. Everyone except for Scott and the giant tree. He looked up at its leaves, noticing them beginning to glow. 

 

“What’s happening?!” Danny said, hand now free and backing up along with Scott. 

“I don't know.” Answered Scott, who was looking up at the tree as well. 

The leaves weren't just glowing, they were catching fire. And this wasn't the only tree doing it. They looked around and all of the other trees in the distance were doing the same thing. Their leaves were on fire, but they weren't burning down. 

They heard the sound of splitting wood and looked back to where their hands had been. There was a cut in the tree that was now growing bigger. A bright flame shot out at Danny’s chest. It stung, but didn't burn. Danny felt a warmth spread through his veins. And soon fire was coming out of his fingertips. 

“Whoa baby…You’re HOT!” Said Scott once he realized the fire wasn't hurting his boy. Scott had the biggest, proudest, semi crooked smile ever. 

Danny turned to give him a smile as well. 

The fire within Danny calmed down, and Scott walked over to kiss them. And they woke up.

 

***

Scott and Danny woke up to find chaos ensuing. They looked down to see Chris shooting what appeared to be 6ft wooden monsters. There were so many of them. Jackson and Isaac had shifted and were fighting a group of the things. Their claws easily breaking through their wooden bodies. 

Deaton and Morell were standing on the other side of the tree. Deaton, creating chasms  in the ground and sealing the monsters below. Morell was shooting bolts of lighting from her hands, aiming for their heads. 

Scott and Danny saw that a group of the monsters had surrounded a girl… No… not surrounded… they were protecting this girl. Scott immediately recalled who it was. It was that strawberry blonde girl from their game… the one who had helped Stiles.

“Keep knocking them down! Theres plenty more where those came from!” She said, kissing some seeds in her hand. 

_Gotta buy Peter some more time._

She threw the seeds forward and they quickly grew into more of those creatures. 

Danny looked over to Stiles and Derek, who were still connected to the Nematon. He looked over at Scott who had started shifting.

“Stay here.” Scott said as he darted for the girl. 

_Stay here?_ Danny thought, he looked down at his hands that had begun to get hot. 


	11. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Allison's motives are revealed.  
> Derek and Stiles run into trouble inside the Nemeton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot longer but decided to split it because I didn't like the second half very much.  
> Also hadn't posted in a while so wanted to get /something/ out.

Lydia had never felt so useless. 

She was Jennifer’s top student. _A Prodigy._ Her mastery over plants and wood life was unrivaled. But still. She couldn't do anything when Peter attacked their home two months ago. 

Things were so peaceful. She lived in a secluded cabin in the woods with her sisters Allison and Kira under the supervision of their adoptive mother, Jennifer. The matriarch had saved all of them when they had been at their darkest, alone, lost. She really cared for them and made sure none of them would ever feel powerless again. She bound them to a Nemeton. Jennifer was such a powerful druid that she could ensure none of her girls would get hurt undergoing the ritual. 

Lydia had stood apart from the others, quickly mastering her new abilities. It was the day Jennifer was going to try and teach her a new skill. A feat only one other druid had ever done before. Summon their own nemeton. That was the day Peter came into their lives. He showed up at their home that afternoon with an evil grin on his face and a cell phone with a video call. There was a girl on the screen, handcuffed and with a sack over her head. It was the occasional blue spark escaping from her hands that confirmed who it was. _Kira._

Peter threatened to kill her if they didn't help him with his plan. What that plan was exactly he never made clear. 

_Keep an eye on my nephew Derek._

_Keep an eye on this boy, Stiles._

For two months he sent them pictures of a captive Kira, they had her strapped to a machine that absorbed any electrical surges. Lydia was just as trapped as she was. She could easily take down Peter, but doing that ensured Kira’s death. So she waited. And vowed to kill Peter the second Kira was out of harms way. 

Now Peter had ordered them to follow Derek and his pack to a Nemeton where he would bond himself with the boy and activate Stiles’s power. Allison had done an excellent job at tailing them without being seen, and Lydia hid their scent by wrapping some flowers that had a powerful masking smell to them. Lydia summoned two wood creatures that resembled tigers to carry the girls through the woods. 

Lydia and Allison were instructed to create a diversion as soon as the boys started their link with the Nemeton. They waited. Allison going into hiding. The Argent blood running through her veins made her an amazing hunter and an equally impressive spy. The Nemeton had given her command over the wind, however, her bond wasn't very strong. Jennifer had said other wind druids had been able to create hurricanes that leveled towns. Allison learned how to use what little she had. Her prowess in close combat made up for the lack of magical ability. 

Allison had run away from home almost 3 years ago, after discovering that her father had let her mother kill herself after getting bitten by a werewolf. Allison hated hunters after that. She hated hunters, hated the code, hated werwolves…she was done with it all. After a month after having run away she was running out of money and was debating going back, and thats when she met Jennifer. She offered her a place to stay, and both saw the kindness in each other’s hearts. Jennifer promised Allison a safe place, where she wouldn't have to worry about her past, and only for as long as she wanted. Living with Jennifer, Lydia, and Kira was the best choice Allison had ever made. 

Allison hid and waited. She wasn't looking forward to this. She had followed the boys once before, when they visited her father. She knew she would have to face him today.

 

The boys screamed and they knew that the ritual had started. Lydia summoned her beasts and sent the first batch charging up the stairs. Morell was the first to see them. She shot bolts of orange lightening at the monsters, who appeared unfazed by them. She then aimed for their heads, and that seemed to stop them. Deaton started shifting the ground beneath the monsters, knocking them off their feet and into chasms he made. 

Lydia had never been in a battle like this before. She had protected her home a couple of times, but never went up against other powerful druids and especially never against werewolves. She was surprised when she first saw them, Jackson and his beta, shift. They easily destroyed the wooden beasts she had sent for them. 

She never wanted to hurt the Nemeton, she just had to make it look like that. To distract from Peter and Jennifer who would be linking with Stiles and Derek. They were both back in the Beacon Hills Natural Preserve, connected to the Nemeton in that forest. Jennifer had the unique ability of being able to sense and connect to every Nemeton when she was bound to one. 

Lydia made more and more of her creatures and, for the first time, wondered if there was a limit to how many she could make. 

 

* Derek & Stiles *

 

“Fuck that hurt!” Stiles let out, pulling his hand from the Nemeton. 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Derek said, caressing his own hand, the pain now subsiding. 

 

“Whoa.” Stiles said, looking around the forrest…or what was left of it. 

The Nemeton that they had bonded to was now flat and weakly sprawled on the forrest floor. 

“What the hell happened to the Nemeton?” Stiles asked, more concerned about what this meant for his ability. “So my power is I can deflate giant, ancient trees?” 

“Stiles, that’s not the only tree that’s changed.” Derek said, pointing to the trees off in the distance. 

Stiles frowned and a few moments later the earth began to shake violently. Was this his power?

“Earth!?” They asked simultaneously. But the shaking was only the beginning. Off in the distance, behind the trees, they could see a massive tidal wave coming in. Derek glanced around. The wave was coming in from all sides. In a matter of seconds it would flood the forest.

Derek grabbed onto stiles and pulled him in close, they braced for impact. The water soon surrounded them, and filled their world to the top, but they weren't floating up. And they weren't drowning either. They opened their eyes and looked around. 

“Hey look!” Said Stiles, his voice a little muffled but clear enough, pointing to the trees. The trees had begun to stand upright, now that they had absorbed the water, and their leaves were made out of seaweed that swayed gently with the flow of the water. 

“So… Water.” Derek said, turning and smiling at his boy. 

The rejuvenated Nemeton now had a crack at its center. A glowing blue sphere began to emerge, and it made its way towards Stiles. The sphere pressed against Stiles’s chest and sank into his body.

“I guess that’s it right?” Derek said, smiling at his boy and holding his hand. “How do you feel? 

“Weird…” Stiles replied. “A good weird.”

Stiles was beginning to wonder when they would wake up when he heard a voice coming from the Nemeton.

 

“Don’t leave quite yet.” Said a voice. It was a voice that Derek knew. A voice that instantly made Derek’s blood boil. 

_Peter._

The hole in the Nemeton grew.  

“Building up your pack, eh nephew?” Peter said, now emerging from the hole in the Nemeton. He was followed by a woman, who shot a golden chain at Derek when the Alpha rushed forward to attack Peter. The chain wrapped itself around the jock and he was completely immobilized. 

“Stiles run!” 

Stiles panicked. He looked over to where Derek was trapped, then over to the forrest behind them. _Running doesn't make sense. Theres no where TO run._ He instead ran over to his alpha and tried to pull the chain off to no avail. Peter and Jennifer walked over to the boys. Peter noticed Stiles’s unsteady heartbeat, the stench of fear, the overall weakness of the boy. 

“This is who you chose?” Peter mocked. “A scrawny little boy?”

Stiles ignored the man, but he also gave up on removing the chain, as it just kept tightening around his boyfriend. Tears filled his eyes. 

“Stay away from him!” The boy shouted, standing up and spreading his arms out. 

“Boy it’s not him that I want.” Peter chuckled. “It’s you.” He snapped his fingers, and Jennifer said a quick chant in archaic latin. The chains got tighter and tighter until Derek’s body began to glow and then burst into bubbles.

“NOOOO! What did you do!?!?” Stiles shrieked. 

“Calm down.” Said Jennifer, “I cant kill him in this world, I merely woke him up.”

 

Stile’s heartbeat was faster than ever. He turned to run but Peter caught him by the neck. 

“Stiles is it?” His hold tightened, which elicited a scream from the boy. “I just want to talk…"

 

End of Chapter 11

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter!  
> About Derek and Stiles, Peter, Lydia...anything!


	12. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia continues the distraction.  
> Peter has a chat with Stiles and warns of a greater threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to write.   
> I hope you guys like this chapter!

_How much longer does he need?_ Lydia worried. 

The battle had drawn out longer than she had expected and she was beginning to feel it take a toll on her. She hadn't expected to be fighting three druids, two werewolves, and a hunter. 

 

The new fire druid was posing the biggest threat at the moment. He was easily demolishing anything Lydia sent his way. He had just finished burning 4 of her creatures to the ground when she heard someone quickly approaching from behind. She had barely turned around to see one of the werewolves, the boy’s alpha, lunging at her. 

 

Lydia smiled. In the blink of an eye, two shuriken struck the boy, right in the chest. 

Scott crashed hard, letting out a roar. 

_Thanks, Ally._

Lydia used one of her creatures to throw Scott back at the group. The boy was writhing in pain. 

Chris ran over to pull out the shuriken. He looked around for the assailant but no one was in sight aside from Lydia and her mini-army. He studied the shuriken and saw his own family crest etched into it. 

“Allison enough!” He screamed out into the clearing. “I’m sorry for everything, Allison. But don't get mixed up with these people!” His voice was now beginning to break. “Come home!” he said right before a shuriken traveled across the field directly at him. He raised his arm to block it and it dug deep into his arm. 

 

With tears in her eyes, Allison knew she could have made the shot. She was able to channel the little wind ability she had into every shuriken throw, making them incredibly fast and accurate. She had not expected to be so shaken by her dad’s words, she wanted to shut him up. She wasn't over her mother’s death and wanted to make that clear. 

 

_Pull yourself together! -_ The huntress told herself, and went back to analyzing the battlefield, and making sure no one caught Lydia off guard again.

 

Lydia knew that it was just a matter of time until they figured out she was a diversion.

_Hurry the hell up, Peter._

 

*

 

Derek stumbled back after being released from the Nemeton. The boy was disoriented, his senses were all over the place. He looked down and was unsure of what he was even seeing. His friends were fighting for their lives and he was too weak to even stand. 

He looked back to his boy and remembered that Stiles was in danger. 

_PETER_. The boy growled under his breath. He used the strength he had to crawl back over to the still unconscious boy. He placed his and over his in an attempt to go back in, but nothing happened. 

“Please wake up, Stiles.”

 

***

 

“Relax, kid.” Peter tried reiterating. Stiles’s anxiety had even carried into this dimension. The boy was shaken and his eyes were looking around for a way out. 

 

“I promise I’m not here to hurt you.” Peter said walking over to the boy. “I just sent Derek away because I knew he wouldn't be onboard with having a reasonable conversation. He's stubborn. You’ve grown very fond of him, you must know what I mean.” He have the boy a smirk. 

 

Stiles finally looked him in the eyes. “If you’re not here to hurt us, what do you want?” Stiles asked, still very afraid but seeing this as his only way out he decided to talk to the man Derek had warned him about. “Derek told me you murdered all those people years ago, and that you’d recently started your spree all over again.”

 

“Do you believe people can turn over a new leaf?” Peter asked, glossing over Stile’s question. 

“Depends on the person.” Stiles shot back, sizing up Peter. 

“Fair enough. Now, do you believe that true love can change a person?” The werewolf asked. 

Stiles thought about it, his response came in the quizzical look he gave Peter. 

“As hard as it is to believe, I have fallen in love. .” He paced “Now I know how these recent murders look, ‘Two sociopaths start up their murder spree again’ or something along those lines. Those deaths were necessary. You see, Kate and I tried living off the grid, and we had been for a while, until more and more bounty hunters and mercenaries began inexplicably showing up at our doorstep. Wherever we moved, they followed. Kate had the brilliant idea of taking one alive and… questioning them. Turns out theres a certain individual who’s paying a pretty penny for every supernatural creature’s head. I’ll let that sink in.” 

Stiles went back into panic mode. Oh god Derek! … Scott, Jackson, really all his new friends; their lives were now in danger. 

“What if they lay low!?” Stiles asked, almost pleaded. “It’s worked so far for them, why should anything change now?” 

“That’s the strange thing about this whole situation.” Peter replied, “Whoever is financing these murders is providing these third-party assassins with names, ages, even general location. Derek and his pack were on the list our ‘friend’ had.”

Stiles was quiet in thought again.

“And why do you say they? You’re one of us now.” Peter said, motioning to Jennifer and the shining sphere she was holding. He walked over and took it from her

“Consider this assurance.” Peter said as he pressed the orb into Stiles’s chest where it belonged. He surprised Stiles with a sudden and forceful kiss. Peter grabbed onto Stiles’s hand and a golden chain slithered and wrapped their arms together. It tightened until it dug into their skin.

 

“We’ll be in touch. Do try and convince my stubborn nephew that teamwork and time are of the essence if we are to shut down this mysterious ‘Benefactor’.”

 

Stiles didn't have time to process the kiss because in a second he was screaming and his eyes began to shine a clear aquatic blue. 

 

*

_Finally_! Lydia said, looking at the Nemeton. Jennifer had forced the leaves to turn red, signaling that their task was done and to retreat. 

Lydia had mastered the art of retreating. The monsters that were fighting suddenly stopped, only to grow twice their size. This was more to frighten and stall their opponents. The actual monsters became hollow, but it provides a decent distraction. All the while Lydia summoned two of her tiger wood creatures, one for herself and the other for Allison. They quickly got on and Lydia masked their scent. Scott and Danny were right behind them so with the little strength she had left Lydia created a wall of thorns. By the time Danny had burned it down, the girls were long gone.

 

*

 

Stiles woke up in Derek’s arms. He struggled to open his eyes but when he did, he saw the expression on Derek’s face change in an instant from worried to prideful.  

 

“Welcome back, my love.”

 

End of Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Benefactor story this season is too good not to write about!   
> Obviously I'll try and put my own spin to it. Still havent decided who, I want it to be. But already have some pretty good idea for assassins. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like this mess.


	13. Volatile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group talks about Peter's warning.  
> Stiles and Danny have a 4 hr lab.

“We CAN’T trust Peter.” Derek reiterated at the top of his voice. He was standing tall, unwavering in his opinion. 

The group met back at Argent’s house. Stiles had just finished telling the group of his encounter with Peter. The part about his love of Kate, about the assassins, and about the mysterious individual who was financing these murders. Stiles had left out the part about the kiss because he wasn't entirely positive that had actually happened. 

“Derek, please calm down and be reasonable.” said Chris, “ Kate sent over some very convincing, and quite frankly, disturbing research on these assassins. It would be foolish to disregard a threat this dangerous.” Kate and Peter had captured one of the assassins and “interrogated” them. They found out about the site, that the assassins are given names, physical descriptions, and general location for every known supernatural creature. The list was scary accurate and constantly being updated.

Chris placed a reassuring hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“We have to do whats best for the safety of your pack. And for that _we_ have to put aside our past with Peter and Kate.” He looked Derek in the eyes. “I promise we will be careful.” 

After a few moments of cold silence Derek replied. “Fine.” And Chris gave hime a knowing smile. 

Derek obviously still held reservations about this whole thing. Jackson decided to break the tension, “So…Where do we go from here?”

“My guys will be continuing Kate’s research here. We’ll try and hack the website and hopefully find whoever is financing these murders. And stop them at the source.” He looked over at Danny.

“Danny I hear you’re quite the hacker yourself. Would you mind donating some of your downtime to helping us here with that?” 

Danny’s eyes beamed. “Sure! I’ll help in any way I can.”

“Good.” Chris replied. “Scott you will accompany him every time he comes to visit. None of you should ever be alone for extended periods of time and especially at night. According to Kate’s research 70% of the murders have happened at night, and in 90% of the cases the victims were alone.”

The looks exchanged around the room where of uncertainty and anxiety. 

“Stay safe out there guys.” 

 

***

The boys returned to their home, tired, yet unsettled. As if balancing schoolwork and being a supernatural creature wasn't bad enough, the Alphas still had to worry about the baseball season that had just begun. And Stiles and Isaac were both still adjusting to college. Stiles never imagined his freshman year would be this overwhelming. He was thinking about all of this while he showered and the beginning signs of a panic attack were begging to show, except this time something weird was happening too. The water hitting him had stopped falling to the bottom. Instead the beads were just floating around him. 

“Cool.” 

The boy turned around to see Derek standing behind him, already showered and in his pjs. He was giving him a proud smile. Stiles snapped out of his anxiety and the water fell, landing all over the floor and causing a mini flood. 

“I’m so sorry!” Stiles blurted when the water surged and soaked the cuffs of Derek’s pajama pants. “Crap crap crap!!!” 

 

“Baby it’s ok!” Derek said chuckling. “Not like I was going to sleep with them on anyway.” He kept laughing, too overwhelmed by happiness knowing his boy was demonstrating some pretty impressive powers already. “Here.” 

He handed Stiles a towel. He grabbed some more towels and threw them all over the bathroom floor to soak up the mess. 

Stiles dried off and Derek pulled him in for a kiss. “That was pretty fucking cool baby.” He said giving his boy a smile again, this time also flashing him his red eyes. “Let me see yours.” 

Stiles closed his eyes and focused. When he opened them his eyes were a bright aquatic blue, and the smile on Derek’s face had gotten even bigger. 

“You’re so beautiful, Stiles.” He said grabbing the boy and pulling him in, Pressing his chest against the boy’s back. “We look so good together.” He said, facing them towards the bathroom mirror. And he was right, their red and blue eyes complimented each other very well. All the anxiety Stiles had experienced moments earlier was now completely gone. Stiles was now sporting an equally large smile.

“Let’s get some rest baby.” Derek said and kissed him on his cheek. “We have class tomorrow.” 

Derek kept his promise and stripped out of his we pjs, and was now spooning a dry and equally naked Stiles. The two drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

*** 

The next day for Stiles not only brought class, but the first chem lab of the semester as well. 

Professor Harris was wrapping up the morning class by assigning each of the students to lab group. 

Isaac had been assigned to the morning lab, and Stiles had been assigned the latest lab in the evening. Stiles wasn't thrilled about a 4-8pm lab, but he was at least glad to know that Danny would be running the lab he was assigned. 

 

Class ended and Isaac was off to lab while Stiles headed over to the library. He spend the majority of the day there working on a couple of assignments, making sure he was always in a large room filled with many people. 

“No more lonely quiet basement for me” He sighed to himself. 

At around 3 his stomach growled loudly and as if right on queue he received a text from Derek.

_Hey cutie, want to have lunch with the guys? -_ Derek

He still couldn't believe a big tough guy like Derek would have cutie in their vocabulary. He said yes and in no time he had packed up and was on his way to one of the campus cafes. 

 

When Stiles got to the cafe the guys had already gotten their food and were sitting at a table outside. There was a seat next to Derek that the hunk had obviously saved for the boy. 

“Hey guys, whats up?” Stiles sat down and placed his backpack at his feet. 

Derek immediately reached over and grabbed his hand. The guys started talking (complaining) about their morning classes.

Stiles shared Derek’s sandwich and devoured his fries. Derek would occasionally give Stiles a look, wondering where the small framed boy put it all. 

“So no ones had any run ins with assassins?” Jackson finally asked, not being one for beating around the bush.

After some quiet Derek answered, “Good. But I doubt it will stay that way for much longer. Someone, a banshee, was murdered two nights ago, just 50 miles from here. That assassin could already be here.”

“How was she…” Stiles started asking, not able to finish the sentence.

“Police say gas leak in her home. Half of her building burned to the ground with her in it.” 

Again, quiet at the table.

“Hey but at least we have an electric stove!” Stiles said, trying to break the gloomy vibe at the table. Derek shot him a smile. 

“So how was lab?” Stiles asked Isaac, while shoving more fries in his mouth.

“Incredibly boring. Just 4 hours of doing titrations. After the first half hour I was ready swallow the beaker hoping it was acid.” He joked. 

 

*** 

 

Lunch ended and Stiles went off to lab, dreading the 4 hours of titrations ahead of him. 

He walked over to the chem building with Danny who admitted that the lab was going to be long and tedious. 

 

When they got to the lab there were stations already set up and a seating chart. Stiles got one of the stations toward the back. There were 18 stations total, but this was the last group so there were only 6 people and 6 sets of materials. It was 4 o'clock and only half of the group had shown up. 

“We can’t wait any longer.” Danny said addressing the room. “Please read over the safety instructions carefully and begin the lab. For your safety, know that there are emergency exits at both ends of the room, an emergency eye wash station _there,_ and an emergency shower _there._ If you need anything let me know and I would be more than glad to assist!” 

As soon as Danny was done with his introductory duties he walked over to Stiles who was alone in his section, not even his lab partner had shown up. 

“I swear I showered.” Stiles joked, aware of the lack of people around him. 

“It’s ok, I bet they just got their lab dates mixed up. Happens all the time.” Danny tried to reassure Stiles. 

“Gross.” Stiles said holding up the lab coat that was left for him. It was old and there were brown stains all over it. 

“Yeah thats pretty nasty, here let me go get you another.” Danny said. He went into the storage room but wasn't able to find any other lab coats. He returned to Stiles.

“Weird, i cant find any other ones. They’re probably out being washed, but I don't want you wearing that. Here…” Danny said, taking off his lab coat “use mine, I insist.”

“You’re a really nice guy you know that, Danny.” Stiles said, graciously accepting the clean lab coat. “Thanks.” 

 

Danny walked the freshman through the set up process and in no time Stiles was titrating. 

 

The lab had gone on for an hour now and Stiles was now working on his KCl titration. The bunsen burner was at a low flame and this titration felt never-ending. 

The other students never showed up. Danny let out a large yawn and decided he needed some caffeine. He went to go grab a Pepsi from the vending machine in the lobby. 

When he got to the lobby he walked by a group of kids studying at one of the tables, he noticed one of the students was one of the people that didn't show up to lab. 

“Hey Tommy.” Danny  interrupted the group, “May I ask why you skipped lab today?”

The boy was confused. “I’m sorry, I received an email from professor Harris saying it was postponed until tomorrow.” The boy quickly pulled up the email and showed it to him. He was right.

Danny walked away from the table, confused and worried. _Why would he send that to them but not to me? And why didn't Stiles or the others get that email. STILES._

When Danny got back to the lab Stile’s station was empty but his bunsen burner was still on. Danny walked over just as Stiles entered the room again.

“Stiles you NEVER leave your burner on if you walk away from your station!” Danny scolded, more freaked out now than ever.

“That’s why I left to go find you! The thing is freaking out, I turned off the gas but the flame is getting bigger!” Stiles said, voice full of anxiety. 

“Stiles hurry! Grab me that…” But there was no time. The beaker over the flame exploded and soon the table caught fire. 

“Everyone get out!!!” Danny screamed at the other students. 

Stiles handed the fire extinguisher to Danny. Danny aimed and sprayed the flames but they just got bigger. _What’s going on!?!?_ Danny thought to himself. 

Another beaker on the table exploded, this time the contents hit Danny’s lab coat. The entire coat quickly caught flames. 

 

Both of the boy’s eyes flashed.

Danny stuck his hand out and tried to tame the flames, all while being on fire himself. 

“Stiles, I cant put it out!!!” He cried. 

Stiles ran over to the emergency shower and pulled the lever, he tried to control the liquid but he was unable to. 

“Stiles!!! Turn that off! It’s not water, someone rigged the room! It’s all ethanol!” 

Stiles focused and tried to draw water form it’s nearest source, he was able to feel water at the far end of the room. The eye wash station!

He ran over and hit the lever, this time real water shot out! He quickly guided the water to spray in the direction of the fire. He focused on Danny first, who was unharmed, then on the work station. He sprayed it until the water ran out. The room was now soaked but the boys were unharmed. 

“Call Chris.” Danny said, out of breath. “Tell him he needs to track down Professor Harris!” 

 

End of Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this chapter!!!


End file.
